<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Want Love by UsernameIdea_InProgress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061714">If You Want Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameIdea_InProgress/pseuds/UsernameIdea_InProgress'>UsernameIdea_InProgress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also fluff though of course, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Humor, Josie will give it to her, Mental Health Issues, Penelope needs a hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, like I’m talking a lot of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameIdea_InProgress/pseuds/UsernameIdea_InProgress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope has had the world on her shoulders her whole life, with protecting herself and her brother from everything life has thrown at them. After events in Penelope’s life lead her to moving to a new town and starting the new year at a new school.<br/>She has one rule to follow - protect what is left of her heart at all cost. So who's the girl with the big brown doe eyes, and why does her heart beat overtime whenever their eyes meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone. This is my first ever time trying out fan fiction. It started off more of a therapy kind of thing to help work through some shit and now I’ve decided to start post what I’ve wrote. I’m not really much of a writer fair warning but I love ready Posie and thought fuck it lets see how it goes. Please leave a comment if you like it and want me to write more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day at Penelope’s new school and she was trapped in the principal's office getting her schedule and listening to him harp on about the school. She honestly wasn't paying any attention. Every new school has relatively the same speech anyway. Apparently this office didn’t have a functioning air conditioner and it was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with the growing heat in the small space. Maybe wearing her leather jacket was a dumb idea. <em>Fuck just breathe, not much longer and you’ll be outta here. </em>Thankfully it seemed he was nearing the end of his painful boring monologue.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay now my daughter Josie will be showing you around today in order to make sure you know where everything is. She is outside now waiting. You two happen to have the same schedules, so it works out that she can be your guide.” Principal Saltzman explained.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope stood up, grabbed her schedule, and walked out of Dr Saltzman's office with a muttered “cool thanks” She was grateful when he went back to whatever was on his desk without another word.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Penelope Park correct?” A warm voice came from beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope gave the girl a smirk in return. “The one and only” she answered. “And you must be Josie” She add her smirk dropping slightly as she fully looked at the girl now in front of her. She was possibly the most beautiful girl Penelope had ever seen. Dressed in a pale yellow long sleeve shirt tucked into a tight short denim shirt. She looked good, her chocolate hair swept up in a bun. Her full, pouty lips parted in a shy smile, revealing a tiny gap between her two front teeth. But it was her eyes that made Penelope’s heart stop dead. <em>Those beautiful big brown eyes. God I’m fucked. </em>Penelope unconsciously rake her eyes over the length of Josie’s body taking a closer look at the girls figure. Immediately realising her blatant eye fucking green eyes flicked back to Josie’s face. The taller girl was now wearing a small smirk of her own. <em>Well fuck she definitely noticed me checking her out. </em>The shorter girl felt a slight heat rush to her face. Great now I’m blushing. <em>Get it together Park. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I am. Come on I’ll show you around” Josie kindly respond without further comment.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette led her across the school, showing her the different areas. All the same as most schools she’s been too. Penelope remained quiet for the most part letting Josie ramble on. Although she paid more attention then she did in the principal’s office. How could she not. The sound of Josie’s voice was smooth and almost musical, she could listen to the taller girl talk for hours on end about anything, hell she could probably make listening to the dictionary sound fun</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty much everything. It’s all pretty standard I’m sure if you ever get lost I’ll be around though”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I’ll manage it’s no different to most schools I’ve been too”</p><p> </p><p>“Been to a lot of school?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah no. We aren’t doing that.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Enough to know they are all the same”</p><p> </p><p>Josie hummed in response, seemly picking up on Penelope’s unwillingness to elaborate further on that topic.</p><p> </p><p>“You grown up in Mystic Falls?” The raven haired girl breaking the silence as they rounded a corner. Why she asked this questioned she had no idea but she just couldn’t help wanting to know more about the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah born and raised. Although my mom travels around Europe a lot for work. I often join her on my breaks. You ever visited Europe?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was born there actually.</em>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>“That’s cool” she volunteered lamely not knowing how to respond. Penelope was never good at opening up to people. Actually, she was quite terrible. From a young age always struggled with it but it was nothing compared to now. She had been burned too much in her short life. Answering that question honestly might open up space for more personal questions the green eyed girl was not prepared to answer.</p><p> </p><p>Josie rose her brow expectantly. <em>This girl doesn’t miss a beat huh. Alright I’ll play. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Penelope smirked her eyes glinting with new found amusement as a responded “Yeah I been there. It’s great and the women there are fucking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie a small laugh escaped her lips, a soft musical sound. <em>God can she get any more adorable. </em>“Okay fair statement I guess” Josie offered as a response.</p><p> </p><p>“You guess” Penelope teased, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I don’t really go out meeting many people I mostly spend it catching up with my mom you know. But I’ll have eyes”</p><p> </p><p>Before Penelope got a chance to respond a sharp ring cut through their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the bell for second period, come on we have history”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope made a beeline for the the back of the classroom hoping to avoid the teacher wanting her to intrude herself to the class with some sort of ‘fun fact about me’ icebreaker. <em>I swear icebreakers were invented to make me suffer. </em>Penelope always struggled with icebreakers, she never knew what to say. She didn't want to say anything too personal but never wanted to be too generic either. Thankfully History passed by quickly, without the teacher even trying to say anything to Penelope other then a welcoming hello. The remainder of her morning classes seemed to go by pretty smoothly, Josie escorting her as promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch today?” Josie offered Penelope</p><p> </p><p>“Cafeterias aren’t really my thing”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well that’s okay but if you change your mind you know where to find me okay”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah thanks”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope turned to the directions of the doors leading out to the oval leaving Josie to watch her go with a curious look on her face unnoticed by the shorter girl as she hurried in the opposite direction . She needed some fresh air. Apparently the whole school had an air conditioning problem. It was way too fucking hot in the place.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope spent of lunch break behind the bleachers relishing in a moment of fresh air and peaceful quiet.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she reached her final class she was ready to announce today as a pretty okay day, so of course that when things had to go awry. English tended to be Penelope's favourite subject, so she was looking forward to her last class of the day. However,  when the teacher grouped the students together in order to do a sort of icebreaker activity the raven haired girl wanted another more then to swallow herself whole in order to escape from this class. The activity entailed asking how your partners summer went, and then you were supposed to then reiterate what you learned about your partner to the class.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope groaned internally knowing she has no choice as she turns to her partner now sitting beside her</p><p> </p><p>Hey, I'm Hope” the girl, Hope, introduced herself with a rather unenthusiastic tone</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope” she responded an amused smirk forming on her face. <em>This girl looks more uncomfortable for me with this situation. </em>This makes Penelope oddly more at ease feeling as though she has the upper hand to control this interaction</p><p> </p><p>“Alright let’s just get this over with.  I did basically fuck all this summer except visit family. That’s all you get”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on I’m going to need a little more than that. Where did you go to visits family”</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business” <em>Jeez this girl is something else. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright fair enough. My turn I guess”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m new here so I guess I spent my summer moving”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the part where I’m meant to ask ‘where’d you move from’ because I honestly don’t know”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you had ask I would have responded with ‘none of your business’” Penelope teased, mimicking Hope’s previous words.</p><p> </p><p>Hope actually let out a small sharp chuckle at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we are both not ones for sharing huh” the Auburn haired girl mused. Penelope noticed Hope’s gaze on her, the girl’s pricing blue eyes seem to be sizing her up.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher interrupted them, before Penelope could say anything in response, because it was time to present what everyone had learned. Penelope tuned out the following proceedings as one by one each student spoke. It was aggravating boring but when her turn came up she felt like it came all too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“This is hope. She spent the summer visiting family other then that she said and I quote ‘I did fuck all’” Penelope stated with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The class erupted in snickers as the teachers gaze on Penelope hardened with a glare</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Penelope Park please reframe from using that language in this classroom again or I will right you up for a determination.” Mrs Watson warned</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope gave a half hearted captain’s salute as a response while muttering “yeah yeah”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The teacher grew visible more infuriated by Penelope’s attitude however choose not to comment further as she mentioned for Hope’s turn.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Penelope, she’s a new student here from I have know idea where as I was not privy to that information. She spent the summer moving that’s all I got”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somehow Hope managed to muster more independence then even Penelope. It’s rather impressive actually. The teacher even seemed relatively calm towards Hope attitude, as though it was expected behaviour she has had to grow contentment with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The raven haired girl glanced across the room only for brown eyes to meet green. Josie has a playful smile on her face clearly amused but trying her best to hide it. There gaze held and Penelope sent a wink to Josie, delighted by the immediate reacting as the taller girl’s face turned impossibly red and she hastily looked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope found herself glance back to the brunette often for the remainder of class. There is something about this girl with her big brown doe eyes that is drawing her in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Stop. Now. Remember your number one rule ‘protect your heart’ pretty girls are dangerous and leave you vulnerable. You can not afford to be that again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The bell rang abruptly tearing Penelope away from her thoughts. She swiftly made her way out of the classroom avoiding any further eye contact with Josie making her way to her locker before heading home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today was okay. It would be better if she could avoid Josie form now on. That girl was trouble, Penelope knew that as much. She could do that. Easy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only she really couldn’t. Penelope will soon discover just how alluring Josie Saltsman truly was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Penny!” A raven haired little boy shouted as he run up to her, giving her a bone crushing hug. He head coming up to her cheats to rest there.</p><p> </p><p>“You miss me that much already huh?” She teased the younger boy, ruffling his already impossibly mess of curly hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and I’m tired” He responded as if that was obvious. She smiled down at him affectionately. She would never admit how much she had actually missed him today.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright come then. Let’s get home and we can make dinner, watch tv and tell me all about your first day” she proposed excitedly as they walked up to the after school care teacher.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Park. Adrian is all signed out. You are free to take your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Miss Davis”</p><p> </p><p>They two Park siblings made there way out of the elementary school. It wasn’t a far walk home from her brother’s school and were home in under 20 minutes. Penelope pushed open their front door and they both made there way inside. It wasn’t a very big place. The small hallway at the front led into the open living living room and kitchen space, separated by a small four seater dinner table. A narrow staircase leading into the 3 bedrooms and bathroom.  Adrian made a beeline for the kitchen as Penelope followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>“No snacking before dinner! You know the rules. If you are that hungry we can start cooking now. Mum won’t be home for a little while still but we can keep it warm for her”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes please I’m starving!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Always so dramatic. You act like your dying”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I learnt it from you”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And I learnt it from mom”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t really seem that dramatic. Seems more sad”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope’s heart broke in that moment hearing thoughts words and seeing the mixed look of sorrowful and scared expression on the boy’s face. She felt the same. She was scared too. Scared for a mom and for her brother. She needed them to be okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You look sadder too”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If her heart had broken before it was completely shattered now. <em>Fuck. This boy is too intuitive for his age. Had to grow up just as first as I had. </em>Penelope busied herself with cutting up some veggies. She needed something to keep her slightly shaking hands occupied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully this place will give us all a fresh start. It’s not bad here so far.” She tried to keep her voice as even and steady as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I like it here. It’s nice, quieter than the cities where we always used to live” Penelope didn’t seem the fact that the young boy didn’t refer to them as their home. How could it be really, they never staying long enough to make it such.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“First day of school good?” Penelope was keen on moving the conversation in a different direction and was happy when Adrian let her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it wasn’t bad. I have a nice teacher, he gave me a pencil when mine broke”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good buddy I’m glad you like your teacher he seems great. Can you put the noodles on for me”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“On it”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They continued to make dinner catching each other up on their day and plans to go look around in town on the weekend. It wasn’t long before food was ready and Adrian was eating at a rate that made him resemble a wild animal. Once they were done the older girl could see her brother’s growing exhaustion so she shooed him upstairs to shower while she cleared up the dishes. As she worked her mind wondered. Adrian seemed to like it here and she was happy for him. She hoped her mother’s first day at the hospital was okay. Her mother was already stressed enough she didn’t need a shit job to had to that. She will have to go into town on the weekend and see if there was any places that she could get some weekend work at to help her mom out a bit. It would be much but even a little extra cash could go a long way for them. Her mom will probably be against it, wanting her to focus on school but Penelope knows it also coming from guilt. Her Mother was the strongest person she knew but also carried a heavy amour of guilt for everything her children have been through. The women always put her children before herself. Penelope was old enough now to put lighten the load as much as she could. Her mother will come around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was 9:30 when her mom finally arrived home. The Park siblings sprawled on the couch watching a movie. Adrian fast asleep with his head rested on her lap. Her hand absentmindedly running though his thick hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey sweetie” her mom greeted as she set down beside her daughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey ma, how was your first day?” She asked her voice a bit raspy from tiredness</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was long but okay. What about you?” Her mom pushed her daughter’s hair behind her ear to fully she her face. Penelope might hide her emotions well but her mom had come to learn to read her daughter well enough now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was good ma I promise. Even Adrian seems to like it here”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay honey that’s good I’m glad you guys had a good first day. I think it will be good here. Peaceful.  It’s a nice change”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope smiled at her mom warmly. “I agree. Also I made dinner. It’s in the fridge I’ll get Adrian to bed”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Pen” her mother whispered as she  leaned over a gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek before making her way into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After getting her brother into bed, Penelope went back downstairs to find her mom sitting at the dining table finishing up her meal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Penny honey this is delicious. You’re an even better cook then I am”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope laughed off her complement “no offence mom but it’s not hard to be a better cook than you” that comment earned her a chuckle from her mother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wow try to be nice and I get insulted in return” her mother muttered good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should stop complementing me then” she tried to play it off as a joke but it came out with a layer of vulnerability in a voice she couldn’t mask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Green eyes meet Green</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I could never do that”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eyes eyes held a moment longer because Penelope ducked her head down eyes dropping to the floor. Her mother stood up from the table and approached her daughter carefully, tentatively bring her hand to cup under the shorter girl’s jaw, gently forcing her to look up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you” Ms Park spoke it so softly although it was laced with a firmness that left no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too ma”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This interaction has become increasingly more apart of there routine in the past year and every time Penelope feels better for a moment. Forgets the past and only remembers the present. Her mother telling her she loves her. But then she goes to sleep only to be woken up hours later with a scream as all the past memories come crashing back in her mind. Green eyes fill up with tears she refuses to let fall. It’s the same every time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God get a grip Park. Deep breaths in and out. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She tried to think of something comforting to calm her racing heart.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She will not under any circumstances acknowledge The fact that an image of brown eyes enter her mind immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t mean anything. Heaps of people have brown fucking eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penelope meets the gang. Josie and Penelope get to know each other better and share a moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this after all your lovely comments. Thank you so much you guys are all so sweet. This update has come pretty quickly I don’t know if further chapters will be quick but I’ll try my best.<br/>Hope you guys like the new update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Penelope sweetie wake up.” Her mom said, gently shaking her daughter's shoulder to get her to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>“W-What ma?” Penelope questioned, her voice thick with a raspy tone and breaking off into a groan as she stretched out her sleep sore muscles. She looked up at her mom. Blinking a few times to clear her fogged vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s 7:30. You slept right through your alarm. You feeling okay honey?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. I didn’t really get fully back to sleep after my nightmare. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m fine just was in a deep sleep I guess I’ll get ready for school now”</p><p> </p><p>Her mom gave gave a look that suggested she didn’t believe her for one moment. Penelope through her a look in return, scream for her to drop it. Her mother did. For now at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Breakfast is almost ready, get dressed and come down stairs”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay thanks ma”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope quickly jumped out of bed, rushing to her closet for something to wear. She was running at so she settled on a pair of ripped jeans and a white button shirt she can tuck in. The raven haired girl practically sprinted to the bathroom to get changed and do her hair and make-up. Luckily her hair was short now, cut into a lob so it never took that long to make it look presentable. These days she also didn’t have the effort to do as much make-up. Just a light touch to accentuate her features. When she was finished, Penelope grabbed her bag a leather jacket before making her way down stairs for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning little guy” she greeted as she approached her brother who was already digging into his scrabbled eggs. He seemed to say something sounding like “morning” between shuffling more food in his mouth. The younger Park siblings just gave him a fond smile as she sat down to plate up her own food.</p><p> </p><p>“So ma I was thinking on the weekend I’d go into town and see if there is any work I can get at a café or bookshop or something” Penelope tried sounds as nonchalant as possible, trying to come across like it was no big deal. “I just think maybe having a bit extra cash will be good you know”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie it’s your last year of high school you don’t need to work. Focus on your studies”</p><p> </p><p>“I know ma but I think it would be good for me. Do something for myself. Have my own money to spend.” it was a bullshit argument she and her mom both knew it. That money she got wouldn’t be spent on herself one bit. It would probably be spent on Adrian and whatever mom couldn’t cover that week.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine honey but only working on the weekends.” Her mother agreed albeit reluctantly. “But no skipping school to go off a work you understand” she added warningly. She knew her daughter too well something.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay ma I promise I won’t skip school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good now finish your breakfast and get your butt to school before you are late.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope made her way into school 10 minutes late for first period. She had math which almost made her not turn up all together. She hated math and the teacher was a complete dick, she knew that as much from less than an hour lesson with him yesterday. She thought better of it though. Her mother wasn’t happy last year with how much she had skipped and she didn’t want to see that look of disappointment in her mother’s eyes. So she begrudgingly pushed open the door of her math class wordlessly making her way inside to find any empty seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late” Mr Morris reprimanded</p><p> </p><p>“No shit” Penelope responded, not a trace of worry on her face if the smirk on her face is anything to go by. The teacher gave her an unimpressed scowl as she moved to take a seat only to realise she was directly behind wavy chocolate brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie. God her hair looks good down. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The brunette turned around to face the raven haired girl with a smile smile and a whispered “morning”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So much for avoiding her </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Morning jo” Penelope scolded herself for letting that name slip. It sounded way to soft.</p><p> </p><p>“We are meant to pair up for class today and go through pages 6 and 7. You want to do it together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not already have a partner?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Lizzie ditched me for Raf. The boy she’s crushing on. Apparently partnering on projects together is the next step to getting him to ask her out.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and also Hope doesn’t let anyone partner with her so”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that makes sense. But yeah sure we can work on it together”</p><p> </p><p>Josie throw her another soft smile that made the shorter s girls heart melt at the sight. <em>God it’s girl could ruin me. </em>Penelope had to fight hard with her muscle not to smile back a Josie. She didn’t want to be cold to the girl but she felt so out of control around this girl. Penelope was not one for being out of control. She would stop at nothing to keep it.</p><p> </p><p>They worked through the exercises without much discussion other then to talk about a math problem. The taller girl tried to start up more conversation but after a while seemed to realised Penelope’s unwillingness to add anything personal of her own so the conversation was mostly one sided. The raven haired girl learned that Lizzie was actually Josie’s twin sister. Which took her completely by surprise after Josie had pointed out who Lizzie was in the classroom. They looked nothing like. Polar opposites. Lizzie had straight bleach blonde hair and blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang shortly after they had finished and wordlessly made there way to their next class. Penelope’s chest ached a little at how seamlessly they have slipped into this routine on only the second day. Only this time Josie broke the comfortable silence as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>“So you going to let me introduce you to some other people today?” Josie teased but also couldn’t hide her hopefully express on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I get in return if I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie tilted her head to the side in thought. “I’ll own you a milkshake at Mystic Falls Grill.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope thought over the proposal. It would be going against the whole ‘avoid Josie plan’ but the green eyed girl always had problems sticking to rules, even the ones she sets for herself sometimes. So staying true to her nature and throwing caution to the wind she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine deal but the milkshakes better be worth it” And the broad purely excited smile the taller girl gave in response to that made her go weak at the knees. <em>Yeah there’s no way I’m ever saying no to this girl again. It’s just not possible anymore. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh they are amazing. Trust me they are worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>The remainder of morning classes went by quickly and soon enough Penelope and Josie made their way into the cafeteria and headed for The taller girl’s usual table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, there’s someone I want you to meet. This is Penelope Park. Penelope, this is-”</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is the girl dad wanted you to show around yesterday morning…” Lizzie looked to be sizing Penelope up almost as soon as she entered her line of sight. She was the first to speak, cutting off Josie and extending an arm out to shake Penelope’s hand, “I’m Lizzie, captain of the school’s cheer team, resident head bitch in char-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Josie pointed you out in class this morning after you ditched her to catch up some dude.” The shorter girl cut Lizzie off and blatantly ignoring her outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I hardly ditched her. She was wingwomening me”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that even a word?”</p><p> </p><p>Sensing the tension building, MG spoke up to introduce himself, smiling nervously. “Um hi, I’m Milton Greasley, but everybody calls me MG. Comic book enthusiast and the best dancer you’ll ever meet. It’s great to finally meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope smiled and shook his hand, a warm expression gracing her face. She liked him already. He seemed genuinely kind and that was hard to come by in her experience.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you MG.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Landon hi” a curly dark haired boy piped up awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Ethan, Landon’s boyfriend and football player”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Maya, Ethans twin sister”</p><p> </p><p>“Twins common in Mystic Falls or something” Penelope beamed when everyone laughed at that, although she notice that Lizzie did not, wearing a look of annoyance on her face. Josie seemed to notice it too as she exchanged a look between her sister and Penelope.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey everyone there’s a party on Friday night to celebrate first week back at school it’s at my place.” A boy she recognised as Kaleb from history class spoke animatedly to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good Kaleb we’ll be there” MG spoke up for the group and Kaleb walked off to another table.</p><p> </p><p>“You actually coming this time Jo?” Maya asked</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t kno-“</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she is! You bailed on me the last two parties and I had no one to help me get ready” Lizzie again cutting in over the top of Josie. <em>Must be a habit if it’s already happened twice in a span of 10 minutes. </em>Penelope watched Josie’s expression flash with annoyance before she schooled it back into a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just text me jo if you coming and I’ll come find you” Maya directed back to the brunette almost looking apologetic for asking in front of Lizzie in the first place. Josie gave a nod in response.</p><p> </p><p>“You should come to Penelope. It will be your first mystic Falls party. Usually we have them out in this abandoned old mill in the woods but it’s a bit of a hike to get there so Kaleb sometimes has them at his place when his parents are away” MG rapidly explained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Definitely not. Mom will probably be working and I’m not making mom pay for a babysitter for Adrian. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If I have nothing better to do I’ll let you know”</p><p> </p><p>“What could possible be better?” Lizzie retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot of things actually and none that involve you.” Okay maybe that was a dick thing to say but this blonde girl is beyond irritating and she’s known of her existence for no more than a few hours. There’s still practically a whole year of school to get through still. <em>God help me. </em>The raven haired girl smirked at a angry red faced Lizzie who seemed about ready to explode when Landon chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get a ride with you MG?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah sure. Ethan and Maya you want a ride too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please!” They both responded simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch went by with the group making conversation much like Josie tried to this morning and much the same she kept mostly quiet, only chiming in to make jokes or teasing comments but would duct out of the conversation any time a personal question was directed at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next few days went by much the same. Penelope almost setting into a easy routine at school but as Friday rolled around she felt increasingly more on edge from a particular bad night. Her mom had an early shift at the hospital this morning so Penelope dropped her brother off at school before making her way to school herself. She knew that meant her mom would be home tonight and she could go out to that party tonight and maybe blowing off some steam would be a good way to take the edge off. <em>Maybe a bad idea but when I have I ever had good ones. </em>After school finished Penelope found MG at his locker.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey MG, what time was that party on tonight and where? I think I just might grace the party with my presence after all”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your number and I can send you the details if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure. Give me your phone.” Penelope held out her hand</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a lift? I can swish one more person in my car”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s all good I’m not sure what time I’ll get there. I’ll text you when I’m there though”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay sounds good I’ll see you later then”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope made her way out into the parking lot and spotted her mother’s car waiting for her. It was a rare time her mom wasn’t at work when she finished school and it was always welcomed because then she didn’t have to walk home. With how slow today felt she was even more glad for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma I love you so much today was so fu-” Her mother gave her a look that cut her sentence short and she quickly went to amend her mistake “sorry, I mean really slow and I am happy I don’t have to walk home.” She gave her mom a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother just looked at her like she was trying not to look as amused as she was. “Well I’m delighted I could pick you up then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Penny why was your so slow?” Her brother asked from the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tried buddy and my Friday schedule is lame. What about you how are you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“A boy in class broke me pencil when I wouldn’t give him the answer to a question. I didn’t want to help him cheat so I said no then he took my pencil out of my hand a broke it. It was the one the teacher gave me and I feel bad now it’s broken. What if he wants it back or thinks I didn’t care about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope and her mother exchanged a look. Penelope’s blood was practically at boiling point. Anyone who made Adrian upset was instantly public enemy number one in her books but she can’t very well go a beat up a middle school kid. <em>No. Beating anyone up is not the  answer. You won’t do that. You won’t become him. </em>She took a deep breathe in and out before shifting in her seat to face the younger boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Little guy it’s okay the teacher won’t be mad at you if you just explain that another boy broke it for the same reasons you just told us”</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister’s right and I’m proud of you for standing for what you believe in and not letting that boy cheat from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded at both of them but Penelope knew he wasn’t completely convinced. So she reached into the back seat a slowly moved her hand to his cheek “You’re strong little guy Stronger then you know.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her then knowing his cue. “I’m strong. Stronger then I know”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you do when someone, including yourself, tries to say otherwise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I say I know I’m strong and you don’t talk to lairs”</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied Penelope turned back around in her seat. Her mother looking at her in disbelief and what could be admiration in her eyes. Penelope swallowed thickly a looked out the window. <em>I can’t be looked at like that. It’s something I could get used to but once I inevitably fuck up it will be gone and I’d be felt with nothing.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay if I go to a party tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“At this guy Kabel’s house”</p><p> </p><p>“Will there be parents there”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be drinking”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well I trust you Penny but please text me if you want me to come pick you up otherwise be home at a reasonable time please”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks ma”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope arrived at the party which seemed to be fully under way which she was grateful for. There is nothing worse than rocking up to a party early and having to stand around in small talk until more people arrived to make it less awkward. It was a big house, practically a mansion by her standards. It seemed to be endless as she tried to push her way through to find the kitchen. If she was voluntarily going to be around this many people she needed a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Once she finally managed to get her bearings and find the kitchen she started pouring herself a drink. Some vodka and punch mixture that taste like shit just like the same as any other party.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi your Penelope right?” A girl around the same hight as herself with shorter length blonde hair her asked, grabbing a cup and pouring a drink.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. Are you are?” The girl looked slightly offended that Penelope didn’t seem to know who she was.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sasha. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you” the blonde had a sly smile playing on her lips and a glint in her eyes that looked all too flirtatious.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure is all mine I suppose” the raven haired girl drawled out rather unpleasantly. The other girl didn’t seem to notice or if she did she clearly did not care.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was already pouring herself another drink, having downed the first one, when Sasha continued to talk.  “So what brought you to Mys-?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not interested in talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well come dance with me then.”  </p><p> </p><p>Penelope spotted a flash of brown out of the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie. She came. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sorry but I gotta go. I wouldn’t hold your breathe waiting.” She could have said it was nice meeting her but it really wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope scurried away before she gave the blonde a chance to respond and started looking around for Josie. She was a couple minutes into her search, having covered the whole house when she noticed a door leading to the backyard. Making her way outside she spotted the brunette on her own, leaning against a brick wall with a red solo cup in hand and scrolling through her phone. <em>God she looks good. Her legs go on for days in that skirt. </em>Penelope took a moment to refocus before making her presence known.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jo” she spoke quietly trying not to scare the girl. Clearly she didn’t do a very good job as she watched Josie visibly jump almost dropping her phone and jerk her head up to see the intruder.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you scared me” she breathed out, clinging her phone to her chest. The sound of Josie swearing should not turn Penelope on as much as it does but the taller girl hardly ever swore so when she did, it did things to the raven haired girl she would not care to admit out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what brings you out here all on your own?” Penelope asked</p><p> </p><p>“It was a bit crowded in there and everyone started playing spin the bottle, I’m definitely not playing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Don’t want to kiss anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“For a game, not really no. I’d rather it mean something you know”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t know. Maybe Josie could show her? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No. Absolutely not. Don’t be stupid Park. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why are you out here?” The brunette questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I came looking for you” Penelope was shocked to here those words come out of her mouth and by the looking mirrored on the other girl’s face she would just as taken back by Penelope’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Why?” <em>Why not you? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m going to put my feet in the water?” Penelope deflated.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope kicked her shoes off and rolled up her jeans as much as she could, Josie following her actions. They both sat down side by side close enough to get the shorter girl’s heart thumping rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“So how’s the first week at Mystic Falls High been for you? And I expect a better answer than the some as every other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn pulling out all the spots hun” Josie levelled her with a look. “Okay okay fine. It’s been good. Bit smaller and quieter than I’m use to but a welcome change”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad to hear you like it here. Have you seen much of the town yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I was going to take my little brother out on the weekend to go look around and-“ Penelope abruptly cut herself off upon realising what exactly she was saying.  </p><p> </p><p>“You have a little brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yeah, Adrian, his only 9”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I still owe you a milkshake. I’d be happy to add your brother to that list if you let me be your tour guide.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bad idea. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But Josie was looking at her with that hopefully smile and her brown eyes were boring into her as if pleading with her to say yes. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay you got yourself a deal Jojo”</p><p> </p><p>“Jojo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not Jojo?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one has ever called me that before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’ve never met anyone like me before.”</p><p> </p><p>“God you can be so obnoxious. For someone so small you are very arrogant”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey I’m not small and I like to call it confidence”</p><p> </p><p>“Cocky”</p><p> </p><p>“Charming”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m never going to win against you am I?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh but you already have. Multiple times. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t you like a bit of a challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes meet green.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a moment too long to be passed off as nothing and the air seemed to grow thicker as the tension radiated from the two. Penelope’s eyes flickered down to Josie’s pouty lips and wanted so badly to lean in a close the distance. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t help but fear of what kissing Josie would mean. couldn’t help but want to run away from Josie and her soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope turned her head away from the brunette. “We should go get another drink and go find the others.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Josie cleared her throat but refused to look back at her. “Yeah okay let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but think that Josie’s tone sounded disappointed</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but feel disappointed herself.</p><p> </p><p>And that scared her more than anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was chapter 2 </p><p>Love a good almost kiss moment really builds up the tension.<br/>Penelope still struggling with letting Josie in. </p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penelope, Josie and Adrian get milkshakes. Cue cute soft Posie. A little angst emotional hurt/comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Tw: panic attacks and references to drug use (it’s brief and just about weed but thought I’d say post a warning anyway)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have come to realise I don’t have much of a social life so I guess here is another Chapter. It’s the longest one so far but hopefully not too long. I hope y’all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friends. Penelope and Josie are just friends. </p><p>Friends don’t almost kiss but Penelope has a very highly developed sense of denial. </p><p>So friends is what they will be. Friends who almost kissed. </p><p>Penelope likes to point of that ‘almost’ is a key word here. </p><p>Almost. </p><p>Friends almost kiss all the time. Right? </p><p>No damage has been done. No line irreversibly crossed. </p><p>Friends is easy. </p><p>Friends is good. </p><p>Friends is safe. </p><p>So friends is what Penelope was trying to be while Josie dragged her and her little brother around town. They visited the main square which is basically just a few strips of boutique Stores, restaurants and cafes, a movie theatre and a old bookstore that they spent way to much time in. Penelope loved to read any books she would get her hands on. Reading always felt like a place where she could fully escape reality and immerse herself into the story. It was healthier then getting high and to be frank a bit cheaper. She didn’t have the funds to buy weed as much anymore. Josie seemed just as into reading as she was and spent half the day just talking about all the books they’ve read. They ended the tour at the park after stopping by the grill to get the highly anticipated milkshakes. </p><p>“Penny these milkshakes are better than anything I’ve ever had. This one even has cockies in it.”</p><p>“Yeah little guy they are really good. Don’t forget to thank Josie for them okay.” She glanced over at Josie “I suppose you were right when you said they were worth it.” </p><p>“You suppose?” </p><p>“She means that’s you are right but is unwilling to admit it because she likes to think she is always right.”</p><p>“Wow way to through your big sister under the bus little guy. You will regret that.” A devilish grin that is just asked for trouble is all the warning the younger Park gets before Penelope scoops out a bit of her milkshake with her spoon and proceeds to fling it at her brother, hitting him square in the face. </p><p>“Penny!” Adrian giggled </p><p>“Penelope!” Oh shit full name. It’s kinda hot coming from Josie. Penelope felt a shiver run down her back as her mind imagined un-friendly like scenarios that involved Josie using her full name. </p><p>“What he deserved it.”</p><p>“I didn’t not.” </p><p>“Did too” </p><p>“I had no idea I was babysitting two children.” </p><p>“Hey!” Both Park siblings looked undoubtedly offered. Both park siblings exchanged a look. Josie audibly swallowed as two pairs of green eyes turned back to her, mischief Clear as day gleaming in their eyes. Josie seemed to become aware of the danger she put herself in. </p><p>“No don’t you dare!” Her words fell on deaf ears as the park siblings flung a spoon full of their milkshakes both aimed right at the taller girl. </p><p>“Ahh!” The brunette shrieked. One smashed her  right on her forehead while the other collided with her left cheek. The park siblings looked astoundingly please with themselves both wearing cheerful grins. </p><p>“I can’t believe I was just ganged up on like that. I bought you those milkshakes!” </p><p>“But that was part of a bargain” </p><p>“A bargain a clearly made with the devil” </p><p>“I never claimed not to be as such.” </p><p>Penelope could see the playful annoyance in Josie eyes. I bet you just want to kiss off the smug look on my face. Maybe you should. </p><p>Wait. What? No she shouldn’t. Right? </p><p>Lost in her own head she didn’t notice Josie’s annoyed face changed into a similar look the park siblings previously adopted and as a result did not see the spoon full of milkshake advancing towards her and smacking her right on the nose. </p><p>“What the-“</p><p>“Bullseye!” </p><p>Adrian was practically rolling on the grass in laughter </p><p>Penelope was still slightly dazed when she looked at Josie. Josie looked as radiant as ever today. Looking so simple in a pair of jeans and sweater but all together stunning. She looked even more beautiful now. She looked proud of herself and Penelope couldn’t take her eyes off of the quiet confident that was radiating off of her. </p><p>She barely heard Adrian exuse himself to the bathroom. She almost was scared that he had gone. It instantly felt more like a date without his presence. </p><p>Brown eyes met green. </p><p>Penelope all of a sudden felt heat rise in her cheeks. Really Penelope?! Come on snap out of it. Girls don’t make you all flustered and tongue tied. That’s what you do to them.”</p><p>“You good there Pen? You seem a little flush?” Josie asked lowly almost sounding like a whispered, her brown eyes shining with something Penelope can’t quite place. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No I- I mean your...” Yeah smooth, real smooth Park. What the fuck is wrong with you! All of a sudden you can’t form a coherent sentence. “I’m all good.” </p><p>“You sure about that?”<br/>
“Yes?” Penelope answered although her tone come out as more of a question. Why that is Penelope had no idea. The way Josie was looking at her. Playing with her really. Had Penelope feeling squirmy in a way she never had before. </p><p>“Are you asking me or telling me?” Yeah Josie was definitely playing with her. </p><p>“Telling you?” Josie rose a brow. </p><p>Penelope cleared her throat. “Telling you” she breathed out slightly more confidently. What the fuck was this girl doing to her. She felt so out of control. She searched for any way to get it back. But she couldn’t think of how. Moment went by in silence. It wasn’t awkward. It felt comfortable even, gave Penelope a moment to relax. </p><p>Josie finally broke the silence. “You and your brother are cute together you know. I can see how much you care about him.” Josie spoke sincerely. </p><p>“How could I not you know. I’m his older sister. It’s on me to protect him and I do it gladly. That boy means everything to me.” Penelope found herself spitting out more truth then she had intended to but the words were out and Josie was looking at her with a fondness that probably should scare her. It’s a similar look she sees in her mother’s eyes. </p><p>“You’re a good sister.” </p><p>No. I’m not but I’m trying to be better. I should have protected him better from him but I failed. </p><p>“His a good brother.” Is all Penelope could think to say. Josie seemed to understand that there was something more to it but didn’t want to push it right now. Especially with Adrian making his way back over to the girls. </p><p>“Alright you guys ready to head home?” Josie asked </p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Definitely” </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> “I didn’t know you are into photography?” Josie was carefully looking around Penelope room, seemingly taking in information that Penelope doesn’t openly volunteer. </p><p>The were numerous photos displayed upon the walls in a haphazard manner that seems to work as if if each photo was place intricatelY. On the nearby table, there were stacks of unused photo paper beside a photo printer, extra packs of ink, a few of the old type plastic containers for  rolls of film, and other typical things one equated with photography. A newer looking camera sat off to the side. </p><p>Penelope didn’t realise before inviting Josie into her room how uncomfortably exposed it would make her feel. “Uhh yeah. I don’t do it as much as I used to back in- I mean with moving and everything I guess I haven’t had the time for it.” </p><p>“Yeah that’s fair. They are really cool though” </p><p>“What about you? What’s your other hobbies besides reading that is.” </p><p>“I can play guitar and ukulele. I sing too but just for fun.” </p><p>“That’s cool. You should let me hear you sometime.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Of course  I bet you sound great.” </p><p>“Penelope are you a secret sports fan!?”she looked surprised by this revelation as she took in the few photos of Penelope in a soccer gear sounded by team mates and what seemed to be a Chelsea Soccer jersey thrown over the back of her desk chair. </p><p>“I mean it’s not a secret really.” She muttered </p><p>“Oh come on you are like Fort Knox on anything involving you.” </p><p>Jeez straight up call me out why don’t you. Very subtle. </p><p>Penelope sighed and grumbled out “Yeah well I don’t trust many people.” </p><p>“Well that’s fair trust is gained not freely given so I guess I’ll just have to work extra hard to earn it.” Josie said it with such easy conviction and promise that Penelope felt a little light headed but in a good way somehow. She felt like a bit of the weight she carried had been lifted off slightly. It felt nice.  </p><p>“So soccer huh, why don’t you try out for the girls soccer team at school. Tryouts are next week I think. Same as cheer.” </p><p>No definitely not. I’m done with that. Too many memories that now have a sour stain on them. It reminds me too much of him. I can’t </p><p>“I don’t really play anymore.” Penelope tried to say casually like it was no big deal. </p><p>“That’s too bad. I would have enjoying cheering you on.” Wait a minute. Is Josie a cheerleader?</p><p>“Wait are you a cheerleader?” </p><p>“Umm yeah I thought you knew that. Lizzie never shuts up about it at lunch.” </p><p>“I usually tune out most of the conversation at lunch. No offence to your sister but she talks a lot.” </p><p>Josie chuckles at that. “Fair enough. But yeah I am. I don’t mind it it’s fun. I mostly joined for Lizzie a few years back and I guess I just stuck with it.” </p><p>“I’ve never seen you wear the cheer uniform at school.”</p><p>“Yeah I never do it seems kinda cliché and clicking if you ask me. Some of the girls on the team can be pretty bitchy too. I mostly steer clear of them and they don’t bother me because I’m Lizzie’s sister.” Penelope nodded in understanding. She was surprised to know Josie was a cheerleader, it didn’t seem to fit with her personality. It made more sense knowing she did it for her sister and that she wasn’t really friends with any of them.</p><p>“Hey girls I’m going to start making dinner soon. Josie honey you are welcome to stay if you don’t need to be home.” Penelope mother spoken from the open bedroom door of her daughter room. </p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t want to introduce of your family dinner. I can just grab some takeaway or something on the way home.” </p><p>“Nonsense, we’d love you to join us.” </p><p>Josie glanced over to Penelope as if to decipher If she raven haired girl was in fact okay with Josie staying for dinner. Penelope gave her a small reassuring smile. </p><p>“Okay I’ll stay thank you Ms Park.” </p><p>“Do you have an allergies or food restriction I should know about. And please, call me Emily.” </p><p>“I’m allergic so peanuts and I don’t eat meat.” </p><p>“No problem. I’ll call out in a while little when dinner is ready.” </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need help ma?”</p><p>“Adrian’s helping. You just hang out with your friend and have okay.”</p><p>“Okay thanks ma.” </p><p>Once Emily left the room. Penelope jumped up to grab her laptop that saw sitting on her desk and brought it back over on the bed a nestled it in-between the two of them.  “So want to watch something on Netflix until dinner?” She asked with a raised brow. </p><p>“Yeah sounds good. What do you like to watch?” </p><p>“Horror?</p><p>The brunette reacts with a roll of her eyes. “Of course you would pick a horror movie.” She scoffs playfully. </p><p>“What’s wrong with horror. There classically terrible and it’s fun to watch them all make dumb choices that basically get themselves killed.” Penelope defends. </p><p>“I guess that makes it sounds more appealing but there so gruesome.” The taller girl makes a distinguished face that Penelope finds unfair adorable. </p><p>“Let me take a guess and say that your more of a romcom kind of girl? Or a classical Disney fan.” The raven haired girl muses with a playful smirk.  I mean she practically is a Disney Princess with her wavy hair and big brown eyes. Penelope grew more amused when Josie incoherently grumbles As a response. That’s all the conformation she needed. </p><p>“Pick whatever you want Jojo.”</p><p>“Really?” She beams and her eyes widen. Penelope gives her a very un-Penelope like smile. The girl just looks so excited and it warms Penelope heart. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>After a few minutes of Josie scrolling through Netflix. She settled on ‘Love, Actually’, pressing play and making herself comfortable on the bed. It wasn’t long before Penelope found herself getting sleepy as her eyes grow impossible heavy and she struggled to keep them open. She had only gotten a resounding 3 hours of sleep the previous night, her body purely running on caffeine from her two cups of coffee she downed this morning but that didn’t seem to be help her stay awake at all. It hadn’t helped that the two girls had unconsciously shifted closer towards each other, closing the previous gap that laid between the two. She could feel every part of her body that slightly brush against Josie’s, it was making her feel more comfortable than she was willing to admit. When sleep finally took hold of her she was left unaware of the fact that her head fell on the taller girl’s shoulder. She also missed the small smile that pulled on Josie’s face as she looked at the sleeping raven haired girl and reached up to swept the stray hairs on her face, tucking them behind her ear. The shorter girl unknowingly let out a content hum in response. </p><p>Unfortunately though it wasn’t long before we peaceful slumber turned restless, her breathing starting to quicken as her eyes move rapidly behind her eyelids. Josie soon noticed the girl’s distress as Penelope started rubbing her feet together as a sort of comfort. In different circumstances she may have found it cute but right now she was too busy being concerned for the raven haired girl.  She paused the laptop before moving it out of the way. She gently rose her hand to cup Penelope’s check and rub her thumb softly. </p><p>“Pen hey. It’s okay, you’re safe.” the brunette cooed softly. She didn’t know whether or not she should try and wake the girl. She didn’t want to make it worse. However, when Penelope let out a soft whimper that broke her heart she found herself gently shaking the shorter girl by the shoulders. </p><p>“Pen wake up your having a bad dream. It’s not real. Just wake up sweetheart.” She inwardly cursed herself for letting that term of endearment slip out but she couldn’t help it. She had never seen the Penelope’s face look so vulnerable before and it made her want to wrap her arms around the girl and never let go. She had seen glimpses of the more open side of her new friend but wanted to know more. The brunette could tell there was something that had caused the raven haired girl to have a closed off as she was but she so desperately wanted to break those walls down and see the true girl inside. She witnessed her more playful and childlike side earlier today with the girls younger brother. She longed to see more of that girl. </p><p>Penelope jumped up in a sitting position, breathing heavily and her hands shaking wildly. She left panicked and unsure of where she was. Her eyes darted around frantically until they came to a jolt when she realised Josie was right next to her, mouth moving like she was talking but no sound could be heard due to the ringing in Penelope’s ears. This made her panic intensify. Fuck. Josie is here. She is seeing me like this. So pathetic and small. Fuck. Penelope felt Josie grab her hand and place it on her own chest, the movement bringing her slightly out of her panicked state, allowing her to hear what The brunette was saying </p><p>“Deep breathes okay. Feel my chest and copy me okay in and out. That’s it good job you’re doing great.” Penelope felt herself slowly calm down, her breathing evening out and less shaky. </p><p>“You feeling a bit better?” Josie asked after a moment. </p><p>“Yeah I’m good sorry about that. Shit dream I guess.” Penelope ducted her head feeling embarrassed. </p><p>“It’s okay I get them sometimes too.” Somehow this made Penelope feel more comfortable. Josie had so easily claimed her down. </p><p>“How did you know how to calm me down?”</p><p>“I do the same with Lizzie and she freaks out.” </p><p>“Thank you” is all Penelope could think to say. </p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Girls! Dinner!” Emily called from downstairs, interrupting whatever it was Josie was about to say. </p><p>“We should go”  </p><p>“Yeah okay” </p><p>Penelope can’t meet Josie’s eyes as they both move to go downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the food dear is it alright. Penelope often likes to tag on my cooking.” Emily muses </p><p>“No it’s wonderful thank you.” </p><p>“See Penelope she likes my cooking.” </p><p>“Josie would say that no matter what you put in front of her. She’s too polite to say otherwise.” Penelope playfully jabbed </p><p>“Well sorry we can’t all be a MasterChef such as yourself. Always so smug about it though.”</p><p>“You a good cook hun?” </p><p>“Yeah Penny is really good.” Adrian piped up </p><p>In un-Penelope like fashion she duct her head bashfully. Her mother instantly taking note of her uncharacteristic behaviour and then flickered her eyes back to Josie and noticed something that made her smile. </p><p>Penelope stood and started to take their finished plates before scurrying off into the kitchen to clean up. Adrian following behind her to help. </p><p>“Thank you for dinner Ms Pa- I mean Emily. It was really good I promise.” </p><p>“You’re welcome dear.” </p><p>“I don’t really have family dinners like this often so it was nice.” Josie gave a small smile that Emily could see didn’t reach her eyes. </p><p>“Well then you’re always welcome to join us for dinner whenever you like. I’m often not here during the weeks as I’m on shift that the hospital but I’m sure Penelope and Adrian would appreciate the company. And you can see for yourself how good her cooking really is.” </p><p>“Thank you.” This time Josie’s smile seemed more genuine. “I guess I better head off it’s getting late. Thanks again for dinner Emily. I better go say bye.” Emily watched as Josie left and Penelope walked over to her and lead her out the front door, walking her back to her car. She liked the girl. She knew her daughter liked her too. </p><p>“I had a great time hanging out with you today.” Josie said softly as the walked to her car parked just at the end of the driveway. </p><p>“Me too. And thanks for earlier when I uhh-“ Penelope struggled to find the words. </p><p>In a moment of boldness the taller girl closed the distance between the two and used one hand to cup the shorter girls cheek the same way she had done earlier. “It’s okay, your welcome.” Penelope felt her eyes fluttered closed when she felt Josie’s thumb gently stroke up and down. She may have also felt herself lean into the touch ever so slightly. </p><p>“I’ll see you on Monday okay.” All Penelope could do was nod her head dumbly. The brunette then takes the  raven haired girl off guard by leaving a quick kiss on Penelope’s cheek, it was barely there, but it still left the Park girl completely dazed. Before she can react. Josie is getting in her car and driving away. Josie’s is half way down the street before Penelope realises she is still standing at the end of her driveway. Her fingers graze over the skin that made contact with Josie’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Penelope and her mom were on the sofa, the younger girls head resting on her mother's lap while Emily ran her fingers through her hair  as they watched Grey’s Anatomy. </p><p>“So.” Emily Started. “Josie huh?”</p><p>Penelope rolled her eyes. “She's just a friend.” Penelope shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother scoffed, playfully pulling at her daughters ear. </p><p>“Ouch, ma!” </p><p>“That's for lying.”</p><p>I'm not,” Penelope argued, huffing when her mother flickered her ear this time. “Ma!” </p><p>Her mother levelled her with a look. </p><p>“Fine okay whatever I like her alright she’s…good.” Penelope huffed.</p><p>“Are you going to ask her out?”</p><p>“She's too good for me.” Penelope sighed. “I don’t think she would even be into someone like me.”</p><p>Her mother looked at her daughter with a look Penelope couldn’t quite place. “What someone kind? Altruistic? Protective of those she cares about? Amazing cook?” Her mother paused for a moment. “Look Pen I know you have been through a lot, we all have, but you can’t let that stop you from happiness. That Josie girl seems sweet I think you should give her a chance.” </p><p>A small part of Penelope knew she was right. Josie seemed like the type of person who would give out her love to anyone that asked, perhaps even to a fault. But that  scared the hell out of her. Josie Saltzman could have so much power over her, she already did and Penelope had only knew the girl for a week. </p><p>“Your good enough honey. I know sometimes it’s hard for you to believe that. After everything with your dad-“ </p><p>“Ma don’t please” </p><p>“I know you don’t like talking about it but you can’t keep it all bottle up in that head of yours. You’ll explode.” </p><p>“I’m fine ma.” </p><p>Lie. </p><p>She really wasn’t. </p><p>She didn’t know if she ever would be again. </p><p>But Josie. Who was slowly worming her way into Penelope’s heart and slowing repairing all the cracks and broken off pieces. </p><p>And for the first time raven haired girl found that she didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore. </p><p>She realised that falling in love with Josie is going to be inevitable. </p><p>It may not happen today or tomorrow. But it will happen. </p><p>But that’s didn’t mean anything. </p><p>They were friends. </p><p>Friends fall in love with their friend all the time. </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that’s chapter Three </p><p>I think I’m going to slow burn this longer then I originally planned. It’s just so fun writing the build up. </p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penelope and Hope Brotp and more posie fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me longer than expected to right. It feels like a bit of a filler chapter this one I’m sorry if it’s a little underwhelming I promise the next chapter will pick up. I already have the next two chapters outlined so might get the next one out pretty quick l. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope didn’t know why she was here. She swore to herself she would never play again. But she just can’t seem to not keep breaking every rule she’s made for yourself. She wants to pretend that she doesn’t know why she is really her. She wants to pretend that Josie Saltzman had nothing to do with her trying out for the soccer team. She definitely hadn’t spent all week imagining the tall brunette in her cheer outfit, cheering her on while she was on the field. No she definitely hadn’t given that any thought at all. What did shock her though was when Hope Mikaelson of all people also showed up to tryouts. </p><p>“Didn’t think you were much for team sports Mikaelson” </p><p>“Yeah well I guess I’m just full of surprises then.” Hope deadpans, a scowl remaining firm on her face. </p><p>“It contradicts your whole lone wolf vibe you got going on. I thought maybe you’d be a swimmer or maybe a painter actually more angsty.” </p><p>“Do you ever shut up” </p><p>Penelope tutted and rolled her eyes. “You really don’t have good communication skills do you Mikaelson?” </p><p>The slightly shorter girl huffed dramatically “People usually steer clear of me. Are don’t you?”</p><p>Penelope tilted her head slightly in confusion. Are people scared of this girl? “Why?”</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why do people steer clear?”</p><p>“No one’s told you? Seriously?” Hope looked completely dumbfound. Told her what?</p><p>“Umm no. I only really talk to Josie and MG and I’ve only been here like two weeks.” </p><p>A look crossed over the auburn hair girl’s face that Penelope could quite place and it disappeared just a quickly as it came. </p><p>“I moved here from New Orleans when I was a kid. My family is a dangerous and powerful one” Hope sighed. “When people found out who I was, who my family was, they were afraid so they stay away.”</p><p>“Well If it makes you feel any better I’m not scared of you. I mean come on you’re so tiny.” </p><p>“You’re like half a inch taller than me” she growls back but there’s a small smile playing at the corners of Hope’s lips that suggest she appreciates what Penelope just said. </p><p>“Alright let’s begin. Everyone come huddle up” a women’s voice announced. Everyone quickly quiets down and makes their way over to who Penelope assumes is the coach. </p><p>“Afternoon ladies, I’m Coach Foley, I’m pleased to see so many of you here today.  Now a few things before we start. Just because you may have played last year does not automatically mean you will make the starting team this year. Last year’s captain, Kat was a senior so there is a place open for that role but I will not be deciding that today. I will just be picking the starting team and the reserve team. This isn’t going to be a walk in the park ladies. Some of you are wanting to go pro and are hoping to use this opportunity to get scouted for colleges. I know some of you are just here for a bit of fun and that’s fine but please be aware that there are girls who want to take this seriously. Today is all about showing me what you can do with and without the ball. We will start with a warm up than move into some skills and techniques drills and finish with a game.” </p><p>Penelope made her way over to the field with the others. She hasn’t played in over a year but has kept herself fit. She didn’t think it was going to be too hard to keep up so when the couch shouted “5 laps around the oval ladies let’s go” she hadn’t protest as much as a few of the others. Hope didn’t seem to mind either, keeping stride with the raven haired girl easily. </p><p>“So play much?” Penelope asked as they jogged. </p><p>“Yeah, most of high school. I do it mostly just to keep my aunts happy.” Penelope rose a brow at that. </p><p>“You don’t enjoy it?”</p><p>“I mean sure it’s fine I just- The team usually let’s me just do whatever I want so.” </p><p>“What position you play?” The shorter girl seemed grateful that Penelope didn’t comment on her statement any further. </p><p>“Fullback.” The Auburn hair gives her a once over. “And let me guess. You’re a striker or attacking midfielder?” </p><p>“That’s obvious huh?” </p><p>“You have the ego of a striker.”</p><p>“That’s only because it’s warranted.” Penelope says with a smirk. Hope just shakes her head a rolls her eyes as they continue to jog. </p><p>For all her bravado, she was nervous though. It had been so long since she’d had a ball at her feet. A lot would come to her on muscle memory but she knew she needed practice. </p><p>As drill after drills went by she found herself falling back into the rhythm of playing easier than she had thought. Soccer always came naturally to her, she had a ball at her feet basically the moment she learned to walk. But memories began swirling at the back of her mind. Memories of training with her dad, coaching her, cheering her on. At least they were the nicer memories. And with that stupid thought her mind started swimming in ugly memories. His disappointment. His anger. His back to her walking away because she  was not good enough. Not for him. Not for anyone. She saw the back of him so often that sometimes she thought she might forget what he looked like. She could never forget though even though she tried so hard. </p><p>That’s enough. Focus Park. No time for trips down memory lane. </p><p>She tried her best to shake it off, taking deep breathed and focusing on the ball at her feet, dribbling the ball in and out of the cones. Left, right, left, right, left, rig- she collided into a defender, forgetting she was even there in the first place, slamming back hard on the ground. With a groan she rolled over. “Look Alive Park. Shake it off and try again!” She heard Coach shout. </p><p>“You alright?” The girl asked looking a little concerned, handing out a hand to help the raven haired girl up. </p><p>“Yeah I’m good” she ignored the offered hand and gingerly got up and retrieved her ball. </p><p>Although concentrating on the ball became almost impossible. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the cheer team make there way out onto the other side of the field. </p><p>Josie was there. In her cheer uniform. Her skirt sinfully short. </p><p>Fuck me. She looks so good. </p><p>Penelope was too distracted to hear Hope call out in warning as a ball shot right for her head. She hardly even felt the impact. </p><p>“Ouch” </p><p>“Park get your head out of the gutter and get yourself together.” Coach yelled a knowing smirk broadly spread across her face. </p><p>Penelope flushed intensely as other around her snickered in amusement. </p><p>“Need a drink Park, you look a little… Flush?” One of the girls quipped. </p><p>“I think the word you were looking for was thirsty.” Maya spoke with a wicked grin. </p><p>“Shut up all of you” the raven haired girl grumbled. </p><p>She tried her best to remain focused for the rest of tryouts. It was tough but she made it through alright. Her legs felt like absolutely jelly by the end of it and she knew walking tomorrow will be hell but she felt good. Better than she had in a while. </p><p>“Alright the starting 11, Robson, Griffiths, mikaelson, Park, Rodriguez, Machado, Hastings, Lawrence, Taylor, Miller and Williams.”</p><p>She made it into the starting team </p><p>Fuck. I’m in. I’m playing for real. Okay shit. Okay that cool. You got this Park. Thoughts rushed through her brain at such a fast pace it made her feel dazed. She missed whatever else the coach had to say and only came back into reality when she saw everyone making their way over to collect their belongs and leave. She made her way over to her stuff but was stopped hallway by a voice she could recognise anyway calling her name. </p><p>“Pen!” </p><p>Josie. </p><p>“Hey Jojo” she breathed out. God why do I always sound so breathless around her. It’s becoming a problem. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were trying out for the team?” The brunette asked, head tilted slightly in an adorable way that made the shorter girl loose her focus. </p><p>“I thought I’d surprise you.”</p><p>“Well you did, I was shocked to see you.” Josie paused a moment then added. “You looked good though”</p><p>“I always look good don’t I?” She asked with a rise of her brow. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant- I mean at soccer. You looked good at playing.” The taller girl flushed a deep shaded of red. </p><p>“So I’m not good looking?” </p><p>“No that’s-“ Josie huffed “I mean-“ </p><p>“So you think I am good looking?” </p><p>Josie seemed to regain some composure, taking a deep breathe. “I think you know you’re good looking.” Josie challenged </p><p>“You’re right but maybe I want to hear you say it.” Penelope whispered leaning in close to the taller girl’s ear. </p><p>“Y-You don’t need the ego boost” Josie stammered out, failing miserably to keep her voice steady. </p><p>The raven haired girl let out a mirthful laugh. “You’re probably right.” </p><p>“Shit up and come on I’ll drop you home.” </p><p>“Yes Ma’am” </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>“As I live a breathe. Of all people it had to be you, pining over Mystic Falls very own Elizabeth Saltzman.”<br/>Penelope is leaning against the wall looking down at Hope who is sitting in a lounge chair at the back of the library. She had a book with her but Penelope could tell she was not reading at all. The girl’s eyes were focused solely on Lizzie who was sitting a few tables away studying with Josie. She hadn’t seen Josie much this week. She had been busy with her teammate and doing some extra practice to get herself back in the flow of the game. She didn’t want to admit to yourself how much she already missed the brunette. It had to be boarding on obsession right? </p><p>“I’m not pining.” Hope grumbles out not even sparking Penelope a glance, eyes staying glued to the book she was readying. </p><p>“Really? Could’ve fooled me.” Penelope waves a hand lazily. “It’s not a good look for you” </p><p>Hope looks up at her then. “Fuck off, Penelope. Don’t you have someone else to annoy?”</p><p>Penelope made a pouting face. “I though we were becoming friends mikaelson.” </p><p>“I never agreed to that.” </p><p>The raven haired girl made a socked sound, placing her hand over her heart in mock hurt. “You break my heart Mikaelson.” </p><p>The shirt girl  rolls her eyes. “If I let you stay will you shut up?” </p><p>Penelope plops down unceremoniously on the lounge chair across from Hope and smirks. “There are other way to make me shut up you know.” </p><p>“You are a shameless flirt.” Hope said shaking her head. </p><p>“It’s part of my charm.” Hope just gave her an incredulous look in response. </p><p>“So Lizzie huh? The broody loner girl pining over the head cheerleader. So very cliché of you Mikaelson I’m disappointed. And Lizzie! Really?” </p><p>“Would you prefer I go after the other Saltzman?” The auburn haired girl questioned, clear amusement in her eyes. </p><p>“Don’t give me that look. I know what you’re doing. Stop it. Josie and I are friends.” </p><p>“You sure looked friendly eye fucking her last week at soccer tryouts.” </p><p>“I was not!” </p><p>“Yes you were and only her.” </p><p>Penelope crossed her arms grumbling under her breathe childishly “fuck off I was not” Hope just laughed more at her behaviour. Penelope thought It was nice to see Hope laugh. The other girl seemed like she didn’t do that enough. Penelope saw a lot of herself in Hope. While the shorter girls family background was not the same there was for sure similarities. </p><p>“Whatever, at least I am actually friends with Josie. I’m pretty sure Lizzie hates you.” </p><p>Hope sighs dramatically. “We used to be close. Not anymore though.” She glances over the Lizzie, a wash of grief and longing spreading over hopes features. Her eyes dark over to Josie too her feathers becoming impossibly sadder. “Josie too.  We all grew up together. I came here as kid. I went by Hope Marshall then. Josie and Lizzie were my best friends. But than my mom died, my dad and uncle arrested and my true last name revealed. I pushed them away. I wanted to be alone. I thought it’s what I deserved.” </p><p>“Hope-“</p><p>“Don’t it’s fine. It’s been so long now. Both of the twins moved on, they're happy. They don't need me around anymore." Hope quickly says, but it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself.</p><p>“Josie doesn’t seem like she would give up on you.” </p><p>“You’re right. Every now and again she tries to reach out but I just- I-“ Hope pauses for a moment than shakes her head. “Never mind, it’s stupid.” </p><p>“It’s not stupid Hope” Penelope speaks softly. </p><p>“It is. Let’s drop please. Class is about to start anyway let’s go.” Hope busies herself by packing up her staff while Penelope give the auburn head girl a quizzical look. She didn’t want to push the girl to open up. She hated when people would try and do that to her so she stayed quite and let Hope talk about it when she was ready. </p><p>Maybe Hope would be someone she could open up to too. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for the first game tonight?.” Josie asks, sporting her always ever present sweet smile that makes Penelope’s knees weak. </p><p>“Yeah I’m ready. I’m excited to be playing again.” Penelope spoke her face shadowed in memories of the past when she used to play. It hurts a bit to remember but she’s trying her best to move on. She doesn’t want to let him have any more control over her life. Penelope let out a long breathe before saying her next words </p><p>“It’s been over a year since I last played” she paused feeling nervous. She hated opening up and talking about her feeling but with Josie she found herself wanting to open up for once, only if a little bit. “I feel a bit nervous though.” </p><p>Josie seemed surprised by the raven haired girl admission and the lack of Penelope’s usual arrogant and aloof exterior. Penelope shifted in her seat feeling feeling slightly uncomfortable with brown eyes that seemed to be able to see past all her walls.</p><p>“Well that’s understandable. You’ll do great though and I’ll be there to cheer you on” Josie gives her a reassuring smile. “If you ever feel lost just look to me okay.” </p><p>I think looking at you might distract me even more. Do you have any idea how distracting you really are Jojo? </p><p>“Okay. I can do that.” Penelope smiles broadly at her before she abruptly blurts out. “Come have dinner before hand?” Josie rises a brow that the random outburst a small teasing smile ghosting her lips. </p><p>“Uhh I mean at my place. Mom has to work late tonight, and Adrian is going to a friends. I’m cooking dinner for just myself. If you want to you should come by… you are still yet to try my cooking after all.” She knew she was rambling but this girl somehow made her tongue tired and loose lipped at the same time. </p><p>“Yeah I’d love too.” </p><p>“Yeah? okay Cool”  </p><p>The bell signalling the end of the school day rang out, everyone around them immediately making hast exit. </p><p>“Come on I’ll drive you to pick up your brother.” </p><p>“You don’t-“ </p><p>“Pen it’s fine. I’m not going to make you walk when I’m free to drive you and plus you’re cooking dinner so it’s only fair.” </p><p>“Alright fine you make a good argument.” </p><p>Together they made there way out of school and into the parking lot towards Josie’s car. Penelope technically had a licence, she just didn’t have a car. Not anymore. They only has one now and her mom needed it more than she did. They jumped in the car, Josie hand her the cord to put her music on </p><p>“Here play whatever music you like. It’s only like a 5 minute drive to the school though.” Great now she’s going to hear my gay as fuck music.</p><p>“Cool” Penelope busied herself trying to pick a okay song and settled on Hyperfine by G Flip. She oddly felt nervous playing her music for Josie. She wanted the other girl to like it, so when the music started playing and the brunette started to make her way out of the parking lot she sat anxiously waiting to see if Josie would comment on her music. </p><p>It seemed that Josie already knew the song anyway by the way Penelope noticed her tapping her hand against the steering wheel to the beat of the song. The raven haired girl saw about to relax by into her seat when she heard Josie absentmindedly start to sing along quietly. Penelope was completely awestruck by the girl. She was locked in a trance as her green eyes watched the brunette in her element, her soft angelic voice. Josie turned to look at her and seemed to realise from whatever look Penelope was giving her that she was singing, causing her to stop immediately and turn her head back to focus on the road. </p><p>“You have an incredible voice Jojo.” Penelope said lowly. </p><p>Josie ducked her head bashfully and said a quiet  “thanks” in returned. </p><p>Not long after that exchange they were making their way into the Middle School parking lot and Penelope was practically jumping out the car before it even came to a complete stop. She always missed her brother. Maybe too much sometimes. </p><p>She made a quick beeline for the after school care teacher to sign Adrian out while Josie waited in the car. </p><p>“Penny!” Adrian came running over to her yelling her name like he did every time. It warmed her heart to think that maybe he missed her just as much too. </p><p>“Hey little guy!” Penelope huffed out as she was practically tackled into a hug. Happens all the same every time she picks him up. She loves every little routine they have. </p><p>“Come on, Josie is driving us home today so no walking home.” She says grabbing his hand in hers and leading him over to the brunette’s car. </p><p>“Really?! Yay!”  His eyes pop comically wide and the older girl can’t help but laugh at both his facial expression and clear undeniable excitement at not having to walk home. When they made there way over to the car Penelope opened to back door for Adrian as he jumped in a greeted Josie with a cool “hello” as if he wasn’t just jumping for joy five seconds ago. </p><p>It wasn’t far drive from Adrian’s school to the Park residence but they kept up lightly conversation during the drive, asking about each other’s day. </p><p>“Don’t forget to thank Josie for being so kind as to drive us home today” Penelope said turning to face Adrian as they pulled up to their driveway. Penelope didn’t miss the smile that tugged at Josie’s lips at her “parent voice” the older park sibling likes to call it. </p><p>“Thank you so much Josie. You’re the best.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>Penelope handed Adrian the house keys, ushering him to go on in ahead and get ready for his friend to pick him up. </p><p>“Thank you Jojo. Are you coming in now or do you need to head home first?” Penelope asked turning back to face her </p><p>“I’ll head home first then I’ll come back. Give me an hour?” </p><p>“Sounds good I’ll see you soon.” </p><p>Penelope smiled and headed into her house to get ready. </p><p>To cook dinner. </p><p>For her and Josie.</p><p>That definitely sounded like a date. </p><p>But it wasn’t a date. </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love Henelope. Their dynamic is so good. The show really dropped the ball there. </p><p>Back to Posie though. A date that’s not a date. But definitely a date. </p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie and Penelope have dinner. Soft posie with a flash of light angst. And a moment that might change things between them. But for better or for worse?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. First of all. I read y’all comments on my last chapter and I legit almost cried. You guys are so sweet. I felt very encouraged to write the next chapter for you guys and I am actually really happy with it. </p>
<p>I hope you guys really like it. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope’s hands were sweating and she was passing the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t a date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why was she so nervous? She had been pacing for the past ten minutes. She felt stupid. She felt hopeful. For what exactly she didn’t even know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t a date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. Penelope would let herself think it could be anything more then two friends eating dinner together before the game. Penelope wouldn’t give herself false hope thinking she could give Josie anything else. Because Penelope knew she wouldn’t be able to open up. The moment things would get serious Penelope would shut down and Josie would walk away. It was the moment everybody walked away. When Laura walked away. When Nat walked away. It was the moment they all would give up on her because in the end she wasn’t worth it. She never was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wouldn’t allowed herself to hope that maybe Josie would be the one to stay. Who would? Who would stay to try and fix what was broken? Answer; nobody. No one ever stayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope could be dangerous if misplaced. And she’s misplaced it time and time again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s hoped that things would change with her father. That he would change. For years she’d hoped. Hoped he’d be the father he pretend to be in front of everyone else. Hoped he’d stop walking away from her. Hoped he’d stop looking at her like she was a fuck up. Hoped he’d stop hurting her. She had burned herself too many times trying to gain his approval, make him proud of her. Make him love her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried to remember that her mother loved her. Her brother loved her. She wasn’t alone. But she couldn’t help but wonder if they love would run out one day and they’d leave her too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope grabbed her phone ready to text Josie and cancel. <em>This is too much. I can’t. I’ll just meet her at the game. It’s for the best. </em>She was halfway through writing her message to Josie when she heard a knock a the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. Josie’s already here. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sighed placing her phone back in her pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s fine. It’ll be fine. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope knew she was fucked the moment she opened the door. Josie looked stunning as always but right now she took her breath away. She had never seen Josie look like this. Her hair was pushed back in a tight high ponytail which probably did for cheerleading. Her perfect face and big doe eyes stood out more with the extra make up she wore. Penelope would never say she looked better with make up. It just seemed that Josie carried herself a little more confidently, a little more sure of herself. She was dressed simple though, in light blue jeans and a blush pink sweater. She probably had her cheer uniform in the car to change in later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope was completely flustered. She tried to form a sentence or maybe even a word but she came up short. Her throat felt oddly dry and her breath was coming out ragged and uneven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay there Pen?” Josie stepped closer, looking concerned. She tentatively reach a hand to Penelope’s face. The raven haired girl felt like she might faint from how suddenly close they were. <em>God why am I such a mess. </em>The cute little frown that Josie wore as she examined her face didn’t help either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” she managed to breathe out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You going to let me in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit sorry. Yeah come in.” She stepped aside to let Josie in her hand coming up to rub the back of her head nervously. She wouldn’t admit how much she immediately missed the feeling of Josie’s hand on her check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope led her straight into the kitchen hoping to distract herself. “I’ll start cooking now. We don’t have much time before we have to go the game. I can whip up something quick.” She paused her rambling as she looking in the fridge at what they had. Not much. It was the end of the week and they were running low on supplies it seemed. “How about Nasi Goreng. It’s basically just Indonesian fired rice. It’s quick and easy and I can make it vegetarian for you. I can add some spiced cauliflower too. Sorry we don’t have much food left-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pen relax. That sounds perfect. I’m sure I’ll love whatever you cook. Do you want help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not it’s okay you just sit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette obeys and takes a seat on the stool at the kitchen counter watching the shorter girl dutifully cut up veggies looking very comfortable in her element. “You cook much Jojo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does ramen count?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” Penelope says with a chuckle and a shake of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie stays silent for a moment, watching intensely with a almost sorrowful look on her face.  “My mom used to cook, you know. She voices quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“when I was little. She was very into it and she’d cook at least once a week, the four of us sitting down for a family meal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” Penelope mixes the cut cauliflower and a vast array of spices in a bowl before adding olive oil to a pan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She got busy. Once a week turned into once a month. Then it was special occasions and then it just... stopped altogether.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope glances over her shoulder, giving the girl a sad smile “I’m sorry, that sucks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s not my biological mother.” Penelope pauses for a moment in surprise. She finished off adding in the rice and spices before turning around the face Josie, giving the taller girl her full attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My biological mom died before we were even born, she was murdered by my uncle Kai, her own twin. Caroline was a family friend who stepped up to be a surrogate when jo struggled after multiple miscarriages.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit Jos” Penelope didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She and dad don't love each other, it is plenty obvious, she is only stayed because she made a promise to look after us. I know she loves us but she is away a lot now days. It honestly makes me feel guilty. Like we took away her life.” Josie takes a deep breath in. “Sorry I can’t just blurted all that out a bit left field.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie. You don’t need to apologise. I want to hear whatever it is you have to say. No matter if it’s good, bad, happy, funny or sad. All of it is important.” Penelope gives her a soft smile and reaches out for the other girl’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m sorry about your mom, both of them.” She pauses a moment to catch Josie eyes. “From what I hear though. It sounds like your mom loves you a lot and yeah maybe she gave up other stuff to take care of you guys but I have no doubt in my mind she would it all over again. I’ve never meet her but I know you and you’re incredibly smart, funny and kind. I haven’t known you all that long but I already know how selfless you are. If seen you help kids at school all the time even when there rude and probably don’t deserve it. She’s be proud to be your mom Jo.” She hadn’t really planned on spewing out so much truth in her words but she couldn’t help it. Seeing Josie looking right at her with her sad doe eyes made her feel like she could physically feel the brunette’s sorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was really sweet Pen. Thank you.” Josie says swallowing thickly, staring down at their joined hands. Penelope squishes slightly in reassurance before reluctantly pulling away and returning back to the cooking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope worked in a comfortable silence for a while but was just cracking in the eggs when she heard Josie’s voice. “Has it always been just you three?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know how to answer that. It’s not a simple answer. She didn’t want to lie and say yes. Not five minutes ago Josie had been so open with her. She could give her a little in return. She was fighting all her instincts to shut down in this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. It’s been just over a year since-“ Penelope couldn’t find the words. couldn’t turn around and look at Josie. She busied herself cooking the eggs. She felt stupid. She hated not being able to voice it. She had closed it off for so long she didn’t know where to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad his…” she hated this. Hated him. Hated herself more. “He left so it’s just us now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>More like he was dragged away. But it’s a start though. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are very close. I could feel how much you guys love each other that first time I stayed for dinner. It was beautiful.” Penelope thought she might cry from the sincerity of Josie’s words and a smile that almost seemed to say <em>thank you for opening up too. Even if a little. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope cleared her throat awkwardly not knowing what to do after that. So instead she stayed quiet and finished dinner. Setting up the dining tabling and getting them both a glass of water. It wasn’t long before she ushered Josie in the dining room table and served dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope chokes on nothing when Josie takes her first bite because her moan is <em>unholy.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The raven haired girl’s mind short circuited at the sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is so good, oh my god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Double fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Penelope’s grip on her fork tightens. Her knuckles going white. “You like it?” Penelope is not pleased at how strained her words sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s amazing Pen. God. I think I’d die happy eating your food.” Josie said before shovelling more food in her mouth. The raven haired girl chuckles as she watches the other girl. She feels good. Content. Happy. A little turned on as the sound of Josie’s moan echos through her whole body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settle into the light conversation as they finish eating. Penelope getting a up to start cleaning up when Josie joins her to help. She tries to protest but ultimately looses and begrudgingly let’s the brunette help her clean up. <em>I’ll never win with her. I should just stop arguing a let you do what she pleases. She can do what she please to m- </em>Penelope immediately pulls her mind away from whatever dirty gutter it was about to find itself in. <em>God I need to get a grip. It was one moan. One perfectly delicious moan. </em>Penelope groans internally, hoping Josie hasn’t noticed her currently preoccupied mind. It should be alarming how desperately she feels the need to squeeze her legs together, anything to seek some type of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully Josie seemed completely unaware of Penelope’s current state, throwing the shorter girl a broad smile as they fell into a rhythm that felt her feeling all too domesticated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for dinner, I can’t remember the last time I tasted something so good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I bet I’d taste even be-  No. Stop it now. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m just going to run upstairs and change into my football gear so we can head out.” Penelope bolted upstairs not even waiting for a response from Josie. She needed to get away from the girl before she did something stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope needed a cold shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She settled for quickly splashing her face instead as she changed and packed her gear. She grabbed her bag and letterman jacket before making her way downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t wanna change?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it’s okay I usually change when the locker room when I’m there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay fair enough. You ready to go then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it too the school later than expected. Traffic was a bitch. Apparently the whole town saw here to watch. The boys game was on first so they were probably here for that more. Sexiest assholes. Maybe a few would stick around for there game. She knew most of the team would probably already be there but she didn’t really care all that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They slowly made there way to the oval, both seemingly wanting to drag out whatever this moment was between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cold wind rippled by and Penelope watched Josie shutter a little. She had no jacket on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t bring a jacket did you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot it. It’s fine they might have a spare I can put on while we aren’t cheering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope immediately shrugged off her jacket and wordlessly handed it over. She didn’t really need it. She will warm up soon and it’s not like she would play with it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie isn’t stared at her confused. “Take it Jojo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course” Penelope smiled softly as the taller girl took her jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She didn’t realise that giving the cheerleader her jacket would have been a stupid idea. But seeing Josie in it, her hair up, so the back with the name PARK clearly viable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was her jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie was now in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Josie’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was Josie’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately panicked. No. She wasn’t Josie’s. And Josie definitely wasn’t hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should go find the team. I’ll see you out there I guess” she made a move to leave without looking Josie in the eyes. She couldn’t. Those brown eyes would break her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They already have if she’s being really honest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Josie stops her by catching her wrist. All her resolve crumbles and she flicks her eyes up to face the other girl. It shouldn’t be a surprise to herself how easy it is for the brunette to stop her in her tracks. She can’t resist the girl no matter how hard she tries. She can’t stay away. She can’t say no to her. Penelope would make the world stop spinning if Josie asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck out there Pen.” Just like their goodbye on her driveway weeks ago, Josie takes a careful step closer, reaching out as tentatively as the time before to cup the shorter girl’s face. It’s almost as if she knows she needs to be gently. Seems to know that a movement too sudden would cause Penelope to flinch. <em>How could she possibly know that? I hid it well.   </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Penelope feels slightly more prepared when Josie leans in a slowly brushed her lips against her check. It doesn’t matter how prepared she is though. The action still causes her breathing to stop altogether.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For good luck” Josie whispered right next to her ear before she is slowly backing away. As the space between them widens Penelope felts she can release the breathe she definitely knew she was hold. She can’t help but also feel disappointed at the warmth of Josie’s body no longer close to her. Penelope found herself in a familiar state, much like the last time. Unable to come up with a coherent thoughts, let alone utter a single word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t need words though. She needed Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lost in the haze of chocolate brown eyes she moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed Josie by the waist, pushing her up against the brick hall that was conveniently right there. She heard the brunette let out a gasp in surprise at action displayed. She felt her body temperature sky rocket as her body seemed to fit perfectly against Josie’s. With one hand still on Josie’s waist, the other came up to gently hold the taller girl’s jaw, angling in down slightly so there eyes meet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eyes she was met with were no longer the brown she has come used to. They were darker. They seemed almost black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope slowly ran a thumb over the girl’s lips, her touch further light. Barely there but just  enough to cause Josie to shiver, her lips parting slightly and eyes becoming impossibly more dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penelope…” Penelope didn’t know how she lived her life before hearing the way the cheerleader breathed out her name. Almost as if it were on command, a spike of arousal shot straight through her. She needed to feel Josie. Needs her lips on hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She learned in before she had time to think about the consequences. Josie seemed ready to meet her half way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are barely inches apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie!” A loud voice that couldn’t be mistaken for none other then Lizzie Saltzman cut through the tension like a bucket of ice cold water. Penelope immediately backing away, putting space between them. <em>Fucking Lizzie! Of course. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was surprised to see the level of irritation so clearly on her face as Lizzie around the corner of the wall they were just pressed up against.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are! Your late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was busy” she muttered in an annoyed tone. Lizzie looked taken aback by her tone, her eyes darting between her sister and Penelope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well whatever you two were doing. Don’t.” She looked Penelope dead in the eyes as she spoke. A clear warning being signalled out. Penelope stared right back. She was not going to let Lizzie scare her. She wouldn’t cower to anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie stop it. Let’s just go a get ready alright.” Josie said trying to break the unpleasant tension. She grabbed Her twin’s arm to pull her along. The brunette’s eyes flicking up to Penelope, giving her a small apologetic smile. “I’ll see you out there and we can finish our chat later.” It was hardly a conversation but she just nodded dumbed anyway. She felt like she had whiplash. Her mind and body were trying to catch up with each other as the events of the past couple times wash over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She almost kissed Josie. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this time she wasn’t planing on pulling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched as Josie and her sister walked off towards to locker rooms. Wearing her jacket. It made her smile despite the fact she felt like the universe just punched her in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie might not be hers. She might not be ready for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she was Josie’s. So irrevocably so that there was no fighting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope didn’t even care anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would let herself break open for Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if the girl wouldn’t stick around to help pick up the piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Josie would be different. Maybe she’d stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Penelope made her way over to her teammate she let hope creep back into what was left of her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope for Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So chapter 5. What did you guys think. </p>
<p>I love writing Penelope being a whipped bitch. </p>
<p>Also I feel like I upped the sexual tension ten hold in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. If it’s too much or awkward at all. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penelope’s has her first soccer game. Posie softness and a moment that leaves Penelope reeling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! <br/>Sorry for the delay on this update I was on holidays and only got home yesterday. <br/>I go back to uni this week too so updates may not be a quick as the first 5 chapters were but I’ll try my best to stay consistent. </p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy the update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <sub><br/>They were almost finished with team warm up before the game, Penelope felt her anxiety creeping up on her. She felt unsure of herself. She felt self-conscious. She kept looking over her shoulder thinking someone was watching her. That he would be there with his cold, judging eyes. She was happy for a distraction when see saw Hope approaching. However, she soon realised she’d rather be alone when Hope started talking. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“So your date with Josie must have went well if she’s walking around in your jacket.” Hope teased, wiggling her eyebrows. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Fuck off Mikaelson. It wasn’t a date and she just forgot her jacket and it’s cold.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Quick to get on the defensive there. You guys almost kissed didn’t you?” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope’s eyes widen in shock. “What! No- how did you- Never mind. It was nothing.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Don’t even try to lie to me. It wasn’t nothing.”  </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope thought back to Josie’s soft smile at dinner, her small laugh that fell from her lips at one of her dumb jokes, her dark yet shinning eyes right before they almost kissed. She unknowingly let a grin appear on her face as she let out a tiny sigh.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>"Yo, check the grin. You're thinking of Josie aren't you?" Hope teased, which caused the raven haired girl to blink and wipe the grin off her face. "You can't even conceal or deny that shit!"</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope groaned at Hope antics while the latter just laughed. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Oh Park. You are so fucked.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Yeah I know.” Hope paused and stared in her surprised. She looked at Penelope like she had grown two heads. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“What?”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Nothing i just didn’t expect you to agree with me so easily. You must have it real bad.”  </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope shoved Hope. Hard in the shoulder. "You’re just jealous I’m not trying to kiss you.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Ouch! And fuck off. You’re insufferable enough already.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“More like irresistible.” Penelope said with a smirk. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“How Josie puts up with you I don’t even know.”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Aww Mikaelson such sweet words. You make me swoon.” Penelope says dramatically with a exaggerated flutter of her eyes</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You’re an idiot” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Game time ladies! Let’s Go!” Their coach announced. Penelope and Hope made there way over with the rest of the team for one final team talk before they went on the field. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She felt the nervous come flooding back in an instant. She felt instantly on edge and started to feel her chest tighten. <em>This is a bad idea. I shouldn’t be here. </em>She tried her best to focus on what coach Foley and the captain, Williams was saying. Tried to push the doubt at to the back of her mind. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Alright let’s get out there and kick ass. Timberwolves after three.” Williams shouted as everyone out there hands in the centre of the circle. “1…2…3… Timberwolves!” Everyone shouted before they all broke away from the huddle and started running onto the field. The crown in the stands cheered as the team ran on but Penelope wanted to throw up. Her legs wouldn’t move. She was still standing on the sideline. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Park get a move on.” Coach called out. But she couldn’t. Her legs didn’t work anymore. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Penelope hey, are you alright?” Her coach had approached her now.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I’m fine” she said quickly but the women in front of her seemed unconvinced. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I know you said it’s been a while since you have played a real game so I get the nerves. But just know that it’s okay. It’s okay if you make a few mistakes out there. You’re a good player. You got a lot of potential. You just need to believe in yourself a little more kid. If it gets to much out there just signal and I’ll sub you out no problem alright just get out there even if it’s for 5 minutes.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope didn’t know how to react to her coach. She wanted to hug her, cry and run away all at the same time. Mostly though, she felt an overwhelming need to make her coach proud so with that in mind she smiled and nodded. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Thanks Coach. I’ll do my best.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I know you will kid. Now get out there.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>With that she nodded again and made her away onto the field. She shook hands with the other team and swiftly made her way into position. She was stricken alongside Maya. She tried her best to keep her nervous in check as her eyes frantically scanned her surroundings looking for anything to ground her. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Of course her eyes stopped on Josie. No one else had the ability to slow her racing heart in its tracks while simultaneously speeding it up. Like, how is that even humanly possible? The doe eyed girl was a true enigma.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Josie smiled when their eyes met and Penelope instantly felt calmer as she gave a smile back of her own. She watched as Josie hands moved and she realised the brunette had said ‘good luck’ in sign language. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The raven haired girl held up ten minutes, flashing them at her two times, mouthing ‘20 minutes. Tops’ and pointing to the goal. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope saw the brunette rolling her eyes and shaking her head although Perhaps noticed a small smile on the girls face. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope heard the whistle blow signalling the start of the game and her head snapped back into focus. She shouldn’t have been surprised how easy it was for the taller girl to expel her anxiety. One look at the girl had Penelope completely transfixed, all worries left in the shadows. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The game started off pretty slow and Penelope was beginning to think she may have over estimated her ability to score a goal in under twenty minutes. She wasn’t even sure how much time had past already. She watched from the hallway as the other team passed their way into their attacking third. She had never seen the Mikaleson girl look so focused. In a flash so quick she almost missed it. Hope came sweeping through, slide tackling the opposing player, taking the ball right from her. Penelope ready herself for the counter attack as Williams collected the ball from Hope’s defensive clearance. Penelope darted for an opening in the defence line. Williams spotted her run and sent the ball straight through to her on run. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She had the ball between her feet. One defender to beat and the shot would be open. She wouldn’t have long before reinforcements came so she had to move quick. She rolled the ball onto her left foot before faking and rolling her ball right, rolling the ball under her foot with her. She looked up, saw the goal and took the shot. She kicked it hard and it sailed across the remainder of the field before soaring past the goalie, aiming for the top left corner.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The crowd erupted as the ball hit the back of the net and her teammates all ran over cheering. She couldn’t help but smile broadly and jump around with the others, getting lost in the celebrations.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Her eyes didn’t take long before they wondered over to Josie who was up cheering with the rest of the cheerleaders. Josie gave her a thumbs up before she pointed to the score board with the time stamp running. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>24th minute. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>Dammit, four fucking minutes. </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The rest of the game half went by relatively quickly, both teams given a few opportunities to score, however, the game remained 1-0 as they entered half-time break. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>What Penelope was not ready for was when the cheerleaders ran on the field for the halftime show. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope was routed to the spot, watching the brunette, as she moves so gracefully she looks ethereal. Josie’s eyes met Penelope’s and held her gaze so intensely, the raven haired girl felt like it was just the two of them. Wished it really was. Multiple inappropriate images of Josie dancing just for her racing through her mind at the site before her. The swish of the brunette’s hips seemed to be taunting her. The raven haired girl was having trouble remembering to breathe as she witnessed the goddess that was Josette Saltzman. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She felt her body temperature skyrocket the longer she watched Josie and held her gaze. It made her felt like Josie was already dancing just for her. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>Fuck me. Josie is going to be the absolute death of me. </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Park I know you are not listening. Stop eye fucking your girlfriend and pay attention.” Williams reprimanded with a smirk on her face. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>That little shit. </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“She’s not my girlfriend.” The raven haired girl mumbled under her breathe. Her captain have her a look that screamed ‘sure Jan’ but Penelope ignored it. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The Mikaelson girl wasn’t doing much better herself. Fully incapacitated in the vision of the blonde Saltzman twin right next to Josie. Penelope doesn’t think she has ever seen Hope look so awestruck. The girl looks positively flush, a deep shade of red apparent on her face. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Well at least I’m not drooling like Mikaelson.”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The auburn haired girl whipped her head back to the team, sputtering for a moment before grumbling out a “whatever” that had the team chuckling. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Seems like both Saltzman twins are getting some extra attention tonight.” Maya decided to add unhelpfully. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Okay enough about that let’s talk game plan yeah?” Penelope said, trying to move on the topic. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>It wasn’t long before they were back on the pitch ready to start the second half. The intensity of the game pick up in the second half as the opposing team grow more and more hungry to find an equalising goal. They were keeping the other team at bay for as long as they could before their striker came through that a header goal bound, the Timberwolves keeper having no chance to make a save. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>It was 1-1. But they had time. It was only the 57th minute. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>As the next 20 minutes past the game grew more aggressive and both teams were dishing out their fair share of questionable tackles. Penelope felt herself also growing more frustrated but as the ball came her way she tried her best to focus of the now of the game and give it all she had. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She turned with the ball at her feet and slide it through the oncoming defenders legs with a perfectly weighted nutmeg as she darted around them collecting it on the other side. She took a moment to look up to find a team mate making a run. She spotted Maya running to the centre of the 18 yard box. <em>Perfect. </em>She angled her run slightly more left to draw out the central defender and crossed the ball into the middle. With a perfectly timed jump, Maya headed the ball straight into the back of the net. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>Fuck yes! </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She whipped her head around the crowd eyes search. She came to a holt when she realised her mistake. She was looking for someone who wasn’t there. She was look for her dad. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>Fucking idiot. </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>As the final whistle sounded the team celebrated. But she couldn’t quite seem to get on there level. Her mind was elsewhere. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>Why the fuck am I thinking about him. Why do I waste my time. Still. After everything. </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>I hate me. </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>I hate myself more. </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope removed herself from the celebrations and made her way over the Josie. She jumped when she reached the brunette. Josie leaned down and let Penelope throw her arms around her neck. She felt instantly better. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>God I just love this girl- </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <sub>Wait! What? </sub>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She’ll unpack that thought later. Or never. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You were amazing out there Pen,” she said into the shorter girls ear.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope left a shiver ran through her body at the praise. <em>God it is unbelievable how gone I am for this girl. </em>She made a move to pull herself away but the taller girl only lett her pull back slightly so they were face to face. holding her firm in place. Josie brought her hands up to wipe the sweaty hair back from her head, and she just smiled widely at her. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Too bad you didn’t score within 20 minutes though” Josie teased and Penelope rolled her eyes. She knew it was coming </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Oh come on it was 4 minutes. You can’t hold that against me.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Oh but I can. And I will. Perhaps this will be a lesson in being less arrogant.” Josie mused. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Whatever” Penelope grumbled and pouted. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Quite being a baby and go shower you smell. I’ll be here waiting for you.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope looked at her confused. “Why don’t have to wait for me I can just walk ho-“ </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Shut up. As if I’m letting you walk home. Also we have to celebrate your first win so I’m taking us to get waffles.” She said this so matter-of-factly that is left no room for argument.  </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>A wave of affection ran through Penelope chests at the taller girls words. <em>Why does this girl care so much. I’m not worth it. </em></sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You don’t-“ </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I want to. So please let me?” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Okay…I’ll- I’ll be back soon.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Good” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>——————————————</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Josie drove them to a diner just outside of town and were now sitting in a booth waiting for there order to arrive. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You aren’t serious are you?” Penelope asked laughing as Josie told her about her mishap in chemistry last year. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“It was an accident…Kinda of..” The brunette said sheepishly. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope rose a brow questioned. “Kind of?” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“He was a dick and kept trying to flirt with me in class all the time even though I said I wasn’t interested multiple times.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“So you set his hair on fire to get him to leave you alone?” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Well no. I mean he wasn’t meant to be set on fire. I didn’t realise he was brain dead enough to put his head so close.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Who knew Josette Saltzman was a pyromaniac” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I am not!” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Remind me not to get on your bad side.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Shut up it was one time!” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Hmm sure I believe you.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Okay maybe when I was little there was one other time…” Penelope bust out in laughter, her eyes brimmed with tears of mirth. “I was like 9 alright and I wrote a love note to a girl I had a crush on but then I panicked and wanted to burn it but then I accidentally dropped the burning paper onto one of Lizzie’s favourite sweaters. I got it out pretty quickly but it burnt a whole right through the front.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Why didn’t you just rip up the paper and through it in the bin?” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“That thought hadn’t really occurred to me.” They both sat there for a moment in silence before erupting in laughter at younger Josie’s actions.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Shortly after their waffles arrived, Josie and ordered vanilla and raspberry while Penelope ordered herself double choc chip. It was a chocolate monstrosity. Choc cups waffles tops with double choc ice cream, choc brownie crumble and chocolate sauce. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“God how can you eat that it’s like chocolate overload.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“There’s no such thing as too much chocolate Jojo.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I never pegged you for a sweet tooth.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I’m full of surprises.”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You mean full of yourself.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope barked out a laugh, shaking her head before stabbing her fork into her waffles and shovelling it in her mouth. They kept up conversation at they ate, Penelope listened to Josie talk about what it was like growing up with a twin sister and in turn Penelope shed light on her experience as a much older sister. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You miss him when his not around. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him. It’s like they are searching for him, hoping that the mention of his name will make him appear. It’s quite beautiful to witness your love for him.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You can see all that in my eyes?”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I know your not really the sharing type and that’s okay but you’re eyes. They can’t always hide.” Josie said this so tentatively as though she was trying not to make Penelope uncomfortable. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope ducted her head but a small smile played at her lips. Her heart speed up at the thought of Josie being able to read her so well like that. <em>What’s the point of building walls for them to just crumble right before the beautiful doe eyed girl. </em>It made her nervous. It made her scared. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Scared to let Josie see all of her and the other girl realising there was nothing there. Nothing but a broken girl with scars that won’t ever fade. She won’t them. Because if they go then there would be left nothing at all. She would be utterly empty. That frightened her more than the scars ever could. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You have chocolate on your face.”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“What? Where?” Penelope asked a bit too sharply as she was abruptly ripped out of her thoughts. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Just here” Josie said pointing to her own face on her right cheek not too far from the corner of her mouth. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope swept he thumb across her check and cleaned the chocolate off her finger by placing it into her mouth and sucking it off before withdrawing back. She watched rather delighted as the brunette’s eyes followed her motion and darkened. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She smirked at Josie realised she had been caught and immediately looked away, a bright blush warming her cheeks. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Maybe next time I’ll let you lick it off Jojo” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The taller girl’s mouth falls at that and opening and closing a few times. “God you are such a flirt.” She finally huffs out. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“That’s exactly what Hope said to me earlier.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I’m glad Hope is talking to someone at least.” Penelope noticed the sadness as Josie spoke. She thought the girl looked like a kicked puppy. A wave of protectiveness washed through her, all she wanted to do was make the girl feel better again but she didn’t know how. She didn’t know all the history with the Mikaelson girl and the Saltzman twins. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You miss her?” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Yeah I do. After everything with her parents happened she closed herself off. She blamed herself for her mom’s death. She withdrew from Lizzie and I. I didn’t like it but I understood. But Lizzie, she was hurt and she has trouble dealing with her emotions so she lashed out at Hope a lot.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“She acts like she hates Hope.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Yeah. I think it’s because she actually loves her and doesn’t know how to process that, especially after Hope shut her out.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I can understand that.” <em>I lash out when I’m feeling vulnerable too. </em></sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>A short time later, they were both had finished their waffles and were ready to make there way out of the Diner after Josie paid the bill. Penelope tried her best to insist they spilt it but of course she lost that argument. There walking closely together as they walked towards Josie’s car when the brunette pull Penelope around the corner of the diner and presses her up against the brick wall, one hand cupping the nape of her neck. Penelope took in a sharp breathe at the unexpected action. Their eyes met in the dark light. Josie’s lips were inches away from Penelope’s and the scent of Josie’s perfume flooded her senses. Josie’s eyes darted down to her lips when her tongue peaked out just slightly. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Jojo I-“ Penelope tries to start but she doesn’t know what she is trying to even say. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She stays frozen in place. She can feel the other girls breathing against her mouth. She finds herself wanting to close the distance. The desire grips at her, racing through her blood, urging her to finally feel those lips against her own. But a ever present voice in the back of her head to creep in and keep her from moving. Her mind was locked in a struggle between her fear and her desire.  </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I had a really good time tonight.” Josie says quietly before she gently places her left hand against Penelope chest, feeling the frantic thumping of her heart. Josie’s touch only makes her heart beat even harder and faster. Her hands then drop to the cheerleader’s waist in a desperate attempt to find purchase in the contact.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“I want to kiss you but I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t ready for. I just want you to know I want you but I can wait. We have time.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The raven haired girl barley registered that her own body was moving as she surged forward and presses her lips to Josie’s. The brunette’s lips were soft. <em>God, she tasted good. </em>Penelope’s hand came up to the back of Josie’s head, holding her close so she could deepen the kiss. Josie’s arms snaked around her waist and held her securely while Penelope’s free hand fell to the small of Josie’s back. The moan that escaped the taller girl’s lips when Penelope swiped her tongue against her bottom lip almost made Penelope almost collapse.  The feeling of Josie’s lips against her was intoxicating, she couldn’t get enough. Any fear she previous had was washed away by the taste of Josie’s lips. She craved more. She wanted to feel Josie as the girl came apart under her. Because of her. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The kiss broke off when both girls needed air, their lungs burning and chests heaving in tandem. Josie’s lips were swollen from the kiss and eye eyes were black with clear hunger. Hunger for her.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“That was... .” Josie breathed out. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Yeah.” Penelope responded sounding just as out of breath and dazed as Josie. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She had kissed Josie. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Josie kissed her back. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Josie wanted her. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Why me?” She couldn’t help but ask the question. She didn’t enjoy how vulnerable her voice sounded. </sub>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <sub>“Why not you?” The brunette fired back. </sub>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <sub>Penelope couldn’t look her in the eyes so she moved her head slightly. “I’m no good Jo. I’ll ruin you.” The taller girl’s heart broke at the conviction in which Penelope said those words. She truly believed that. </sub>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <sub>“Hey, look at me” Josie said moving her hand to cup the raven haired girl’s cheek but waited until Penelope herself shifted her eyes back to hers. “You’re a good person Penelope. I see it in the way to interact with people. You try to hide behind an arrogant attitude but I see you. I see your kindness. I see your thoughtfulness. It’s all there in those beautiful green eyes of yours.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“Jo-“ Penelope breathed, unsure of what to say to that. <em>It should be embarrassing the amount of times this girl has left me speechless.</em></sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You’re worth it Penelope and I’m going to keep proving it too you until you believe it too.” </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Josie wasn't walking away. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Josie cared. Cared enough to look past her rough exterior. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She wanted to let Josie care for her. She could almost feel how good it would feel. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Knew it would almost be easy at this point to let her in. Penelope would take off all he armour, laying her weapons down in surrender and allowing Josie explore every part of her. Allowing Josie to do whatever she wishes to her. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>But what If. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>What if Josie breaks what’s left of her. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She realises in this moment that she truly is selfish. This whole time she was claiming to be protecting Josie from herself. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>In reality she’s the one who’s scared. Scared of Josie. Scared of the power she holds. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>No one has had such power over her in a long time. The last person who had it broke her beyond pair. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>But Josie is looking at her with the softest eyes and kindest smile that makes her mind forget about all her fears. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She thinks she wouldn’t mind getting lost in the brunette’s brown eyes for eternity. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>With all her fears swimming in her mind she leans in and connects her lips with Josie’s once again.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She tries to ignored the voice in her head shouting at her that she doesn’t deserve Josie. Doesn’t deserve the love this girl is ready to offer her. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>It is lost on her that the voice sounds like her fathers voice. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <sub>She’ll never forget it. The sounds haunts her everywhere she goes. </sub>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They finally kissed!! </p>
<p>What did y’all think? </p>
<p>Do y’all think Penelope will let Josie in now or freak out? </p>
<p>I’m trying to write Josie a little differently. She is a little more confident and willing to voice what she wants. I think that’s the type of person Penelope needs. </p>
<p>I think the show did Josie a bit dirty with her Characterisation at times. Her kindness is her strength not her weakness. She should be openly confident in that which the show failed to highlight. </p>
<p>Anyway apologies for the rant I’ll shut up now. </p>
<p>Let me know what y’all think in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bad day and a party. What could possibly go wrong? </p><p> </p><p>Trigger Warning: ptsd, low self-esteem, under age drinking and smoking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all</p><p>Here another update. Look I’m sorry but the angst levels have risen. Don’t come for me I’ll fix it i promise. </p><p>Hope y’all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Penelope was lying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling aimlessness. The stark white of the ceiling a contrast to the darkness swirling around in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Today was a shit day.</p><p> </p><p>This particular day had crept up on her and before she knew it, it was here. It’s officially been two full years since everything on this stupid day occurred.</p><p> </p><p>She feels the grief hit her like a train.</p><p> </p><p>The guilt. The self-hatred.</p><p> </p><p>It was all there ready for her the moment she had opened her eyes. She had forgotten. She had put all her time into her school work, into soccer training. She even finally went into town to ask around for some weekend work. Surprisingly she found out Hope’s aunts owned a Café in town and they were more than happy to give her a fees hours of work on weekends whenever she wanted to work. Bonus was that she could annoy Hope even more now. She knew the Mikaelson girl secretly liked it. So with all those directions, she had forgotten. That only made her feel worse. The guilt sitting on her chest crushing to the point where she thought she might not be able to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>She had been avoiding Josie this past week too. Well she tried. The brunette sure didn’t make it easy for her. The other girl either didn’t realise that Penelope was trying to distance herself or if the girl simple didn’t care for it. Penelope wanted to believe so badly that is was the latter. That even when Penelope pushed away, the taller girl would notice and reach her hand out and pull the raven haired girl back in. She knew she really didn’t need to avoid Josie, the girl had told her they didn’t need to rush into anything. They could take it slow. But Penelope was scared. Terrified. She was usually impulsive by nature, often not thinking about the consequences before she says and does things. But when it’s her heart she is taking a risk on, she is cautious. Maybe a little too much. She never let anyone close enough to even see her heart, let only hold it. Except her family. When it came to them she couldn’t give a fuck about her heart. She would let it break over and over if it meant they were safe and happy. Had already done just that to protect Adrian. Protect him from their father. From his hatred. From his rage. From his disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Today though. Today was the day for impulsive decisions. When her emotions were running at their highest and her self-loathing was at an all time high. Yes, today is definitely a day to fuck off all consequences in classic Penelope Park fashion and reek some havoc.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s exactly what she did.</p><p> </p><p>Not even 30 minutes into her first hour of class and she already earned herself a month of detention. Her Math teacher picked the wrong day to be an ass and she let herself snap. She let her usual cool aloof mask drop and the anger out. She knew she took it a bit far though when she glanced to Josie and saw the shocked look on the girl’s face. It broke Penelope’s heart a bit when she always noticed with worry also present. Worry for her. She didn’t want Josie’s worry. Didn’t want her caring eyes looking at her. Not today. Today she had her weapons fully loaded and at the ready. No one was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Not even Josie.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette had approached her after class in the hallway before Penelope had a chance to escape from everyone and go hide for the lunch break out by the oval. And maybe smoke a cigarette or two that she had swiped of Jed earlier that morning. She usually tried reframe from making smoking a habit but on days like today it was a sort of comfort she couldn’t resist. She also like to think it was a nice fuck you to her dad. He would absolutely hate it and she revealed in the small rebellion she allowed herself to have against him. He had caught her once. The punishment should have scared her off them but if only made her want to do it more in the end. She almost wanted him to catch her again, see the red anger radiating off of him. It gave her an adrenaline rush. She knew how unhealthy her reaction to his anger was. When she was young she was afraid but as she grow older she realised the control she held when he lost it. And boy did he lose it bad. Some of those scars would be forever painted on her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen are you okay?” The doe eyed girl questioned, concern written all over her face. The concerned look only made Penelope feel worse. The guilt sent a sharp pain through her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” She snapped out harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure sounds like it.” Josie fired back.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope glared back at the girl, folding her arms in from of her chest. “What do you want Josie?” She asked, her voice cold.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know what’s wrong because you’ve been trying to avoid me all week and today? What I saw in class today wasn’t you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh so she had notice that. </em>Penelope’s  heart seemed to stop and speed up at the same time. This is exactly what she had hoped for. That Josie would not let her push her away but at the same time it only made the shorter girl more determined to push her a little harder. Why? She didn’t know. Maybe she just couldn’t handle anyone showing her any form of kindness or care.</p><p> </p><p>“You hardly know me.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette scoffed and shook her head. “I’ve know you long enough now to know that today you’re different.” Penelope just stood there and rose her brow. “I can’t- I can’t read your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope-“</p><p> </p><p>“No Josie, don’t. Just- Just leave it alone alright.” She tried again to keep her voice aloof but failed as it broke and she stuttered a little.</p><p> </p><p>“So just like that I’m shut out?” She asked, eyes narrowing and lips pressed in a firm line.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think to consider that maybe you weren’t in to begin with?”</p><p> </p><p>“You kissed me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and I shouldn’t have. It was a mistake. Won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>The hurt look that flashed across Josie’s face made her want to take the words back as soon as she spoke them. But the look was gone as quickly as it had came and Penelope watched as the brunette’s eyes hardened and jaw clenched.</p><p> </p><p>“God Penelope. You’re an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never claimed not to be.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl let out a exasperated sigh. “Come find me when your done being an arrogant dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re finally just seeing me for who I really am.” Penelope retorted as Josie started to walk away. The brunette stoped at her words and looked back.</p><p> </p><p>Soft brown eyes met impenetrable green.</p><p> </p><p>“No Pen I’m not. You might believe that but I sure as hell don’t. Whatever it is, I’m here when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Josie walked away and Penelope was left standing there watching her retreating form. She hadn’t meant any of it. Josie had come to her with her kind eyes and today was the one day Penelope couldn’t handle that look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dammit! I really am a piece of shit. I won’t ever deserve that girl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a few shaky breaths she managed to regain enough movement in her body to start making her way out onto the oval and toward the back of the bleachers. She was there for not even 30 seconds before she had her cigarette lit and inhaling deeply, the instant relief flooding her system as she released the smoke trapped in her lungs. She stayed there for the rest of the day deciding she really wasn’t in the mood for class. Or too see Josie.</p><p> </p><p>She almost hadn’t gotten the strength to pick herself back up and walk herself to Adrian’s school in time to pick him up. He seemed to sense her gloomy mood and stayed more quiet as a result. She hated that he wasn’t as bubbly as he usually was with her. Hated that it was her fault. Everything was always her fault. When she had finally got home she had made a beeline for her room after setting Adrian up with snacks and the TV. It wasn’t long before her mom would be home so here so lay staring up at the ceiling for god knows how long until she here’s the sounds of her mother’s footsteps making their way up to stairs and towards her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope Marie. Why did I just receive a call from your school informing me that you have received a full month of detention for mouthing off inappropriately to your math teacher!?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Starting off already with two names I’m in trouble now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s nothing. I just snapped and I was rude. It’s not big deal I’ll go serve my detention and it’ll be fine.” She muttered, keep her eyes fixed on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope don’t downplay the situation. You know better than this. I raised you better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well maybe I didn’t listen. Maybe I’m more like dad than you’re willing to admit. I snapped but I did it on purpose because I felt like it. Because I enjoyed it. Who does that sound like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope, I know today in particular is a hard day but-“</p><p> </p><p>“I am just as much him as I am you. If not more so. You say you raised me, well so did he. He taught me so many things. He taught me what conditional love was. Taught me his twisted ways of discipline. Taught me how to become the fuck up he already believed I was. And now his gone and left you to pick up what he broke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope that’s enough! You are not broken!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t ma. Not today.”</p><p>Penelope grabbed her leather jacket and phone before grab a pair of shoes and making her way downstairs. Her mother following her.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t really know. There was a party at the old mill tonight and was in need of a little recklessness.</p><p> </p><p>“Out. I’ll be home later.”</p><p> </p><p>She left, slamming the front door before she let her mother respond. She knew her mom didn’t deserve her attitude and she hated herself even more for causing her mom more pain.</p><p> </p><p>Today was a shit day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope was sitting near the bonfire, surrounded by a few of her teammates, a few boys from their soccer team and MG. Hope surprisingly had agreed to come too, albeit begrudgingly but nonetheless she was here. Perhaps the auburn haired girl had sensed Penelope’s more than morose mood, her usual bitchy banter replaced by silence and far away gazes. The raven haired girl for the most part wasn’t listening to any of the conversations around her. She was drinking out of a red solo cup with horrible tasting beer. <em>Seriously why does every high school party have the same gross beer. </em>Despite her averse for the drink it was already her fourth cup so really how can she complain. She can feel the beginnings of the alcohol start to take affect on her body. Feeling more flush and the weight on her shoulders lefts ever to slightly. She knows this is a bad idea, today is a shit day and It’s most definitely a horrible combination but her judgement is impaired. It as been since her team mates started to pass around a joint and she didn’t even think before taking a few hits before passing it on. Before she know it she was depressed, high and slightly intoxicated. <em>Maybe I should just leave and go hom-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Penelope’s brain didn’t even have a chance to finish that thought as her head whipped up and caught sight of a particular brunette.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josie. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As if Josie knew Penelope eye were watching her, she turned but there was none of that usual soft smile present, it felt like the illusion had shattered; and the look on Josie’s face made her stomach drop. Penelope knew she had fucked up. She had pushed the doe eyed girl away. She has been cruel and she knew it. She wanted to fix it but how? And did she really deserve Josie’s forgiveness? <em>Definitely not. You’ll just fuck it up again. </em>Penelope felt her left leg start to shake at her growing panic. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </em>It all too quickly started to feel overwhelming hot near the fire, the amount of people crammed around the party. It was too much. She needed to get out. Now.</p><p> </p><p>But before she could even ride out of her seat to make an escape none other then Lizzie Saltzman sauntered her way up to her group, pulling her sister along with her and a flock of cheerleaders in toe. <em>Great. Just fucking great. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey losers! Truth or Dare next the bonfire! Now!”</p><p> </p><p><em>No fucking way. </em>This was last place Penelope wanted to be right now. Sitting around mostly strangers where she’d either be forced to reveal secrets, or to do dumb shit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She hoped that her fellow party goers shred her unwillingness, however she was quickly betrayed as  Lizzie’s announcement seemed to get everyone’s attention rather quickly, not needing convincing in the slightly. <em>Horny fucker probably just want to get dared to kiss someone. Grow up. </em>She knew if she really wanted to she could just bail. But Lizzie had looked right at her when she made her announcement. The blonde had initiated her challenge and Penelope was never one to back down from anything. From anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Before long all of them were sitting in a circle near the bonfire, an empty beer bottle between them. A few rounds of typical  high school dares had kicked things off as they each took a turn spinning the bottle, asking the person it landed on to choose between Truth or Dare. Some chugged there remaining drink hand, try and replicate a embarrassing TikTok video or prank call someone. While others shared truths about guilty pleasures or who there first kiss was.</p><p> </p><p>By the time things started heating up though, the number of active players had dropped down significantly. Leaving Josie, Lizzie, Hope, MG, Kaleb, Jed, Raf, Maya, Ethan, Landon, Alyssa, Sasha and Penelope to be the only ones left. The Saltzman twins were sitting next to one another and the boys Jed, Kaleb and Raf who were line up next to them. Hope was next to Penelope , MG next to Hope with Alyssa on his other side. Followed by Maya who was next two her brother and Landon. And lastly Sasha between Penelope and Maya.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a surprise that the dares became a more prominent feature of the game. People seemed to rather do dumb shit than slip a juicy secret. Penelope supposed she was the same in that regard. She had yet to even pick truth from the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>“Dare” She called out for probably the fifth or sixth time.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep picking dare Penelope and we might all think you have something to hide.” Lizzie quipped, cruel amazement glinting in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps buy me dinner first blondie and you’ll find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross. I’d rather jump into a pit of mud that wiped away my entire existence than buy you dinner.”   </p><p> </p><p>“The lady doth protest too much, methinks.” Penelope quotes, growing amused by the blonde Saltzman’s build in anger and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Just get on with the game.” Lizzie mutters</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. what’s my dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to kiss Raphael.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Why the fuck would Lizzie dare me to do that!? No this isn’t right. Something is wrong here. </em>Penelope can see the mischievous look on the blondes’s face and she knows for whatever reason she is fucked. <em>Wait? It’s that the guy Lizzie herself was into at the start of the year? </em>Penelope tried to rack her brain for any memory that would help piece together Lizzie’s motives. She came up empty.</p><p> </p><p>If she had to do this she was going to get it over as quick as possible. She had nothing against Raphael but just boys in general. They were gross and she wasn’t particularly fond of kissing one. She rose out of her seat and pulled the boy toward her by his shirt and kissed him. It was a brief touch of lips, hardly even touching before she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy now?” Penelope asks and Lizzie just responds with a wicked smile that has Penelope growing nervous. <em>What the hell does this girl have planned. </em></p><p> </p><p>The game continued as normal for a while and Penelope found herself relaxing back into herself again. The joint she stole from MG definitely helping.</p><p> </p><p>It was Josie turn to spin and when it landed and her sister and the blonde unsurprisingly picked dare, a shit eating grin bloomed on Josie’s face before she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to kiss the person this circle you find the most attractive.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked at her sister so intensely it almost seemed like they were having a conversation just between the two of them. Lizzie broke away first and leaned over MG towards Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let it get to your head Mikaelson I still hate you but I have eyes.” Lizzie spat hardly before she surged forward and pressed her lips upon the auburn haired girl’s own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn I did not see that coming. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Lizzie pulled away Hope crashed the blonde and Penelope knew right then and there that the Mikaelson girl was fucked. Probably more so than she was. She will have to talk to Hope about it later. Or rather tease her.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was starting to think that perhaps it was all going to work out alright. Nothing bad had happened yet and it seemed like everyone was ready to end the game soon. But then Lizzie span the bottle and it landed on Raphael. He picked dare.</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to kiss the person you last had or still have feelings for.”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael stood up and walked over to Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Holy fucking shit.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was holding her breath, eyes wide, suddenly very aware of every muscle in her body, yet unable to move any of them. Her eyes were fixed on Josie, waiting for her to make a move.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael knelt down and slowly moved his face to align with the brunette’s. Josie to be fair looked completely shell shocked and her head snapped to Lizzie. But Lizzie was looking right at Penelope. Penelope was looking right at Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Raphael leaned in and softly kissed Josie. Josie let out a surprised gaps leaning in slightly. The movement was so slight it would have been imperceptible to most but Penelope saw it. Her blood was practically at boiling point. It wasn’t long before Josie pulled away. Penelope flicked her eyes to Lizzie only to find the girl already looking right at her, a wide smirk playing on her lips. Penelope wanted nothing more then to whip it off her. Maybe a well placed punch would do the trick.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope felt a hand next to her brush over her arm, drawing a pattern in a way to made the raven haired girl relax slightly. It was Hope. The other girl had been watching her too it seemed. Penelope tried to square her features. She had let her mask of indifference drop a little. Drop enough for both Hope and Lizzie to see her emotions as clear as the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope flicked her eyes to Josie and was shocked to see the girl already looking at her too. The brunette then looked back at Raphael a gave him a smile as made the raven haired girl want to throw up. <em>Did Josie like him too? </em></p><p> </p><p>Penelope was definitely ready to leave now but then Raphael had to get a open his stupid mouth. <em>God why am I still fucking here.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to uhh do something you’ve wanted to do but haven’t.” He dared but Penelope had no idea who the dare was to. She hadn’t been paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>She soon realised that it was the blonde chick next to her when she felt herself being pulled sideways and a set of lips were suddenly locked onto hers. Penelope lent into the kiss almost out of instinct, but she was immediately overcome with a feeling of utter wrongness.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t right. The lips on her didn’t taste right.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t Josie’s.</p><p> </p><p>She knew what Josie tasted like. Sure they had only had only kiss once but she had already committed it to memory. She’d never forget it.</p><p> </p><p>But Raphael had just kissed Josie. Josie had kinda kissed him back. Josie had smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s better off with Raphael. She’s better off with anyone that isn’t me.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>So she did what she though was best and deepened the kiss with the lips that weren’t Josie’s almost hoping to taste the smallest hint of raspberry and vanilla. She had quickly accepted the fact that she may always search for Josie in the lips of others.</p><p> </p><p>She broke the kiss and saw Josie out the corner of her eye. The girl looked unimpressed. No. She looked angry. She looked heartbroken. She watch the brunette abruptly stand up and walk away. Watched as Raphael got up and followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck Penelope go after her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>The irony of those words was not lost on her.</p><p> </p><p>She downed the last of her drink and throw it in the trash before turning and walking out of the party.</p><p> </p><p>The opposite direction Josie had gone.</p><p> </p><p>In the dead of night as she walked home alone she let the built up emotions from today finally escape.</p><p> </p><p>She walked alone as tears slipped from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tears from the passed she never let fall mixing with tears of the present.</p><p> </p><p>Today was indeed a shit fucking day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that’s chapter Seven. What did y’all think? </p><p>I said there was going to be angst and I wasn’t lying. I’m sorry but also not sorry. </p><p>Like I said though I’ll fix it. Eventually;)</p><p>Comment your thoughts and what y’all think may happen next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the party. Family fluff. Two confrontations and a realisation. </p>
<p>TW: description of panic attack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all </p>
<p>A new update. I really wanted to get this out but have been super busy so it’s not as edited as I didn’t have as much time this week to go through it as thoroughly so I do apologies if it’s not as grammatically correct at times. </p>
<p>That being said I hope y’all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Penelope didn’t know how long she had been aimlessly walking until she finally accepted the fact that her tears were not going to dry up anytime soon. She had checked her phone and saw 3 missed calls. One from her mother. One from Hope. One from Josie. She had ignored all of them as she continued to walk. Her mind is racing with so many thoughts. Too many thoughts. None of them helpful. She feels an overwhelming sense of loneliness that she can’t seem to escape. She just wishes she could turn it off, but all the hateful words her father has said keep repeating themselves over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's not alone, she knows she's not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's people who care for her, who love her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's not alone, she can't be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why does she feel like she is?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tears don't seem to want to stop. She keeps wiping them, keeps telling herself to just stop crying. Subconsciously she starts to make her way towards home thought her tears and before she knows it she is pushing herself through the front door and towards the living room where she knows her mom will be. It’s like her body is moving by itself, simply reacting to her heart’s desperate desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing her brain registers is her mother pooping her head up over the lounge with a scowl on her face, looking like she's ready to murder her daughter from running out early. But her face instantly softness and replaced with a worried expression as she takes in the current state of her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven haired girl tries to meet her mother’s eyes, to give her some sort of explanation. Her mouth opens, but her voice never comes out, and once again her vision is completely blurred with the tears that don’t want to stop falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily Park doesn't miss a beat, she swiftly moves of the couch and brings Penelope into a tight hug. Her daughters arms instantly wrapping around her mother’s waist and doesn't let go. Penelope clings to her, desperately trying to soak in every bit of comfort her mother’s arms are giving her. As her mother’s arms tighten around her, the raven haired girl loses it. Her cries turn into heavy sobs and she lets go of all the feelings that have been burdening her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She buries herself a little deeper into her mother as her body goes a little more limp as she struggles to keep herself upright. To her mother’s credit she just holds her daughter impossibly tighter never loosening her grip as she supports Penelope’s weight and whispered soothing words while her right hand gently moves her through raven locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older Park woman pulls away slightly to gently guide her daughter towards the couch and momentarily let’s go off her daughter to grab a blanket at the end of the lounge. Penelope panics at the loss of her mother’s arms and gives her a distressed loo. Emily’s heart twists painfully inside her chest at how desperate her eyes look. She makes quick work of picking up the blanket and wrapping it around the younger raven haired girl before sitting her down on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope still continues to sob, not knowing if she’ll ever stop at this moment. She has let herself fall so far she doesn’t know if she has the strength to pull herself back out again. Doesn’t know if she even wants to. She was so fucking tired. Tried of pretending that she was fine. Tired of pretending that she had everything under her control. Tried of the multitude of emotions that left her feeling worthless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’re broken. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re not enough. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re a disappointment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realised how hard it had become for her to breathe. Her chests rises and fell rapidly as she tried and failed to suck any air into her lungs. Her throat felt dry and any small out of air that did squeeze its way through felt like it was burning it’s way through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penny, sweetheart, you’re safe. I need you to breathe deeply for me okay” Her mother instructed softly. Penelope almost didn’t hear her over the panicked thoughts swirling around in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noticing that her daughter was not particularly respondent she placed Penelope’s hand on her chest and breathed in deeply. “Copied me breathing as best you can okay. Feel it through your palm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope tried her best to focus all her thoughts and energy on a breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. “That’s it honey keep it going, you’re doing great. In and out slowly.” Her mother cooed as her breathing started to even out and her sobs fade into quiet tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Ma.” Penelope chocks out through her quiet cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetie it’s okay. I know today isn’t easy for you. But did something else happen tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just- I don’t know. Josie, she and I-“ Penelope huffed growing frustrated that she couldn’t find the right words to say what was on her mind. “I really like her Ma but I can’t be with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why do you say that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know how to let her care for me like she does. It’s too much. I’m too broken. I let that get to me and I think I fucked everything up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penelope. Sweetheart please I need you to believe me when I tell you that you are not broken. You are an incredible daughter and sister. You are good baby, in every way that counts.” Her mother said these words with such finality that the younger raven haired girl couldn’t argue back so she tried. She tried to let her mother’s words really sink in. She tried to believe them she really did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure whatever happened between you and Josie that you’ll fix it. I have seen the way that girl looks at you Penny. It may take time and for you to show her how sorry you are but she will forgive you.” Her mother continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to react to her mother’s words. She could never quite to used to the unwavering faith her mother had in her. It was a whiplashing contrast from the little to no faith her father had in her. Instead of responding she just nodded her head and burrowed further into her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay like that for the rest of the night, cuddled up on the couch watching reruns of Greys Anatomy. Her mother knows the impossibly of Penelope actually getting a decent amount of sleep so she continues to run her hand through her daughters hair that is now laying on her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not alone. I’m not alone. I’m not alone. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how’s your boyfriend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope doesn’t know why she asked this question or why she was even here. She knew Josie was mad at her but she just couldn’t stay away. She had seen Josie and Raphael together today walking to class and Penelope had briefly looked eye with Josie. It seemed like they were both about to move towards each other but Raphael had intervened with his stupid face and the moment was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now she was sat on a desk in the library after school procrastinating on her assignment and instead annoying her partner who just happened to be Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His not my boyfriend Penelope.” The brunette said harshly not even looking up from her textbook</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he know that?” This time Josie did look up and she cocked her head to the side in thought for a moment. It made Penelope uneasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know if I wasn’t so mad at you right now I’d find your jealousy quite hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait- what- no I’m not- I’m not jealous.” She said jumping off the table and going over to one of the bookshelves. She needed a distraction and a how to hide the redness creeping up her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah you sure sound convincing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want you to be happy Jos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what Penelope. I think you’re full of shit.” Josie barked get up herself and walking towards the raven haired girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and I kissed. I told you I wanted you. We didn’t have to label anything and we could have taken it as slow as you wanted. I just wanted you.” Josie almost shouts, her voice breaks and cracks but she doesn’t seem to care as each word she speaks she steps forward forcing the raven haired girl to back pedal. She is angry and she has Penelope backing into the bookshelf behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jos-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you kiss Sasha right in front of me! Why? Why did you do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You kissed Raphael. You smiled at him.” She said lamely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what? It was payback? Retaliation? He kissed me and I just didn’t want to make him uncomfortable in front of everyone. If you had just talked to me I would have told you that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie I didn’t-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t what? Didn’t think about the consequences? Or maybe you just didn’t care about them. Didn’t care about my feelings. Feeling towards you!” Josie was almost yelling at this point. She was so angry. Penelope tried to ignore how hot Josie looked when she was mad. <em>Stop it. This is not the time to be a horny teenager. </em>But she couldn’t really help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie was like a wild flame when she was mad. Penelope could see the fire behind her eyes. And she was draw to it. She was the moth to Josie’s fire. She would leap into them and let them burn her until there was nothing left of her but ash and smoke.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt like she deserved to be burned. Because this fire was aimed at her. Because she had hurt Jose. She hadn’t gone in with the intention of hurting Josie. But she had and she had to fix it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God I just- Fuck. I’m sorry okay. I wasn’t doing it to hurt you or as some sort of revenge. I was jealous. Stupidly jealous. I saw him wanting you and I couldn’t handle it. But when- When I saw you smile at him I thought that you would be better off with him. That he’d be the better choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should have talk to me and not shut me out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry” the raven haired girl said softly, eyes downcast to to the floor. She knew she probably looked as shit as she felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey pen. Look at me please.” Josie asked quietly and waited for Penelope to do so before she continued to speak. “I’m going anywhere. I’m mad at you yes but that doesn’t mean I’ve given up on you. I could never.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should. I’m no good Jo. Have my actions not just proved that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You screwed up but I can forgive you. If you promise me you’ll work on open up more with me. Promise to start working on loving yourself a little more. But don’t promise this just for me. You have to promise this for yourself too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not about deserve. It’s about what you believe and I choose to believe in you. Now you just need to believe in yourself too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jojo…” Penelope didn’t know when but she had started to let tears quietly fall at Josie’s words. She was surprised she still had any tears left in her at this point. “I don’t know if I can make those promises.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well at least your honest about.” Josie let out a disappointment sigh. Penelope saw the fire behind her eyes die like a bucket of water had been dunked on them. She felt a cold chill rush through her at the loss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry.” Josie backed away her face so uncharacteristically unreadable. “I should go. I have to get to practice…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope didn’t respond. Was frozen as she watched. Watched Josie turned and walk away for the second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had for the second time let the girl go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penny why hasn’t Josie come around much lately?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been two weeks. Two weeks since Penelope and Josie’s conversation. It would be an understatement to say things won’t awkward between the two. No one was mad at the other but it was hard to be ‘friends’ with someone who she frequently want to do not so friendly things to. Josie didn’t seem to be handling it any better either and the awkwardness had turned into distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been…busy” she offered lamely. She knew her brother wasn’t convinced with her answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you guys have a fight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why has she not been over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said we have both been busy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you haven’t. Your home all the time. You spent half the day yesterday watering and talking to your plans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t that long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penny you started watering them at midday and hadn’t finished until just before dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay fine fair point little guy.” She grumbled, conceding defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So if you haven’t been busy why are you not spending time with Josie anymore?” Adrian pushed on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s… complicated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your nosy today A.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just worried. You look happier around Josie and lately you look sadder then I have seen you in a while.” God she really needed to stop forgetting how observant that boy is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” She lied and he knew it. She couldn’t never lie to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is about Josie right? Not umm… not about Dad?” He asked this so tentatively that Penelope thought he almost seemed afraid. Afraid to upset her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would it be about dad?” She didn’t mean to sound so defensive but the question had taken her slightly off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just been a long while since we have talked much about him. It’s still hard. Hard to miss someone but hate them at the same time.” He said softly and her heart broken for the thousandth time. God she hated their father for all the pain he caused her brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I didn’t protect him enough. I should have done more. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I don’t think that’s every going to get easier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you miss him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss… parts of him. The good parts. He was… never a good father but when I was younger he… he was kinder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What changed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you did to protect me from him Penny. I know you and mom still are protecting me from a lot of the details because I am still young but I know that to be true.” This was indeed true. She protected him with everything she had. She had taken the hits meant for him so he didn’t have to and she’d do it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little guy… I- I’ll always protect you. No matter what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if you are the one that suffers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m happy knowing your safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So if it’s not about dad it must be about Josie.” God he was never going to give up was he.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t going to give up huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope” he said looking proud of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay fine. I screwed up with Josie. She asked me to make promises that I didn’t want to make and I lost her because of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you want to make the promises?” The Park boy asked looking confusing but invested in hearing the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I don’t know if I can keep them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie makes you happy yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should that be all you need to at least try? If she makes you happy go after her. A Park always goes after what they want.” He said as if this answer was obvious. And maybe it was. Maybe she was being an idiot. A scared idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if it’s that simple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you love her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I could if I let myself yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what’s stoping you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Complicated?” Adrian cut in, mimicking her pervious words</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are getting too old and too wise too fast little guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want you to be happy too Penny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will be. Now what do you want into your pancakes little guy?” She knew pancakes would detract him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Choc chip please! And can you shape them into a dinosaur like last time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” She said without hesitation. She’d do and give that boy anything he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she made the pancakes though she was unable to get her brothers words out of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>If she makes you happy go after her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A Park always goes after what they want. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want you to be happy too.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope is walking down the school hallway heading for a locker when she walks past Raphael. For some reason he seem to be popping up everywhere lately. Every time she had tried to talk to Josie this past week he had been there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was almost at her locker when she heard his voice call out to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking great. This can’t be good. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park!” He yells after her, making the raven haired girl turn to him with an irritated look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” She snarled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to talk to you about Josie.” He answers. Penelope crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows. He ignores her defensiveness and continues on. “I want you to stay away from her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope holds up her hand and scoff. “And why the hell do you think I’d listen to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I know why you moved here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven haired girl freezes and her mask drops, revealing a fraction of her fragile and vulnerable side. How could he possible know? Is he bluffing? He can’t possible know. She definitely hasn’t told anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bullshit. Y-you know nothing about me!” She snaps, unimpressed by her slightly stutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh but I in-fact do. You see my dad is a cop and perhaps he did a background check on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the actual fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s frozen and even her clever witty brain can’t come up with anything to deny what he’s saying. Raphael takes this as a win, seeing how Penelope was caught off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It revealed a quite colourful rap sheet surround your family history. I suppose it runs in the family huh?” He continues with a smug looking growing ever present on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was fuming. The sly smile that pulled on his smile as his eyes dancing with devilish delight as he noticed her anger grow made her want to punch him in the face. Hard. Her hands curled in fist and Raphael noticed, instantly taking a step back and raising his hands in surrender. “Look I’m just giving you incentive to stay away from Josie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to be threatened by you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Josie what you did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Penelope didn’t have it in her to fight back. The guilt she carries starting to catch up to her all over again. She has tried so hard to escape from them. She never will. She doesn’t believe she even deserves to be rid of them. The memories of that night come crushing back to her all at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashes of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashes of her. God it’s been so long since she’s let herself think of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then there’s the blood. The broken glass. Lifeless eyes looking right at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that it would be best for all of us if we could keep that between us two. I’m sure you wouldn’t want Josie knowing who you really are.” He finishes, looking rather pleased with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was going to throw up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you!” Is all she managed to her out before she shouldered past him. She was using all her will power not to knock his lights out right then and there. No, she can’t do that. It will just make shit worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a think about it. I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.” She heard him call out after her as she briskly walked away. He just had to have the last word. She supposed she was a the same in that regard. The fact that they shared anything in common made her gag a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bolted down the hallway, feeling how her lungs clench painfully as a result of her fast and shallow breathing Her mouth went from completely dry to ‘gonna throw up’ salivated in what seemed like two seconds, her hands trembled uncontrollably, the tips of her fingers completely numb to every feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She registered the sign of the girls’ bathroom and she went straight for it like it held the answer to life itself. She slammed the door shut after entering, leaning her back against the door and sliding down onto the tiled floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat there a moment imaging how to Josie may react to finding out the truth. Josie would hate her. She wouldn’t be able to handle the soft features on the brunette’s beautiful face twist into a look of disgust. A look that would be aimed right at her. She’d deserve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would do anything to keep Josie from finding out the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she could see really stay away from the brunette?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No she couldn’t. Didn’t want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing Josie away had hurt her own heart that she didn’t think she had to strength to do it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Josie would understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Josie would still look at her same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Josie would stay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed herself up of the floor and walked over to the bathroom sink. Her breathing much calmer then it had been moments ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She splashed some water on the face and look up at herself in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t going to let her Raphael intimidated her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t going to let her past ruin her future anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was going to get the girl because she wanted her and Penelope Park always went after what she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Consequences be damned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She square her shoulders and lifted her head high, higher than she had in a long time and walked out the bathroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her feet taking her to the place, or rather to the person who her heart begged for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It begged for Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Begged for her as if it that was what was only way to keep it beating. And perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn’t just begging for Josie but begging for Josie to take care of her heart because Penelope no longer had a hold on it anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s broken pieces now lay in the hands of a kind doe eyed beauty that took the raven haired girl’s breathe away. She had no control of her heart. She was powerless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she hasn’t afraid. Not anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was Penelope Park and a Park always went after what they wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Consequences be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Penelope is finally going to go after Josie</p>
<p>Is it too late or will Josie still be waiting? </p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoyed the update. I did want to get some Henelope and Hizzie content in this chapter but it got too long so I’ll save it for later. </p>
<p>I love writing the park family dynamics and I want to write more that’s a little more happier in the future if that is something you guys would like to see too. I don’t want to take away from the Posie but I also want to highlight how important Penelope’s family is.</p>
<p>Like always comment your thoughts, feelings and what you think may happen next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a Thursday. Josie hates Thursday’s </p><p>TW: self-esteem issues. Parental neglect. Substance abuse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all </p><p>A new update. I have been waiting for the right time to switch things up and dive into Josie’s side of things so here it finally is. It’s longer than any other chapter so get comfortable. </p><p>I hope y’all enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Josie wake up. You’re going to be late to school if you don’t get up now!” Her twin yelled as she passed her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, I’m getting up” she grumbled in response. She was used to this. She was never a morning person and could sleep like the dead until midday if she was left to her own devices. She also was not in the mood for school today.</p><p> </p><p>She was also not in the mood to see Penelope but she was not going to admit that to herself. They hadn’t talked much in the past few weeks since there… whatever it was in the library.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette wanted so badly to reach out the the girl but knew she shouldn’t, not until Penelope herself was ready. She craved to be near the raven haired girl, the learn more about her. But Penelope had an impenetrable wall build so thick. Not even the wild flames that was Josette Saltzman could melt it. Only fragments escape through her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her piercing green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed. She differently had a type. Drop dead gorgeous, confident but broody and most importantly, emotionally unavailable.</p><p> </p><p>Her ex, Jade had been similar. Consumed by the mistakes she’d made and eventually couldn’t handle it. Took off into the night after a chased goodbye kiss. But Jade had been more reserved while Penelope used an arrogant attitude to mask her pain.</p><p> </p><p>It only made it worse for Josie. She couldn’t resist the shorter girls charm and found herself falling despite her better judgement.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was like a ticking time bomb but Josie only found herself intrigued by the twisted wires that made it impossible to defuse. She didn’t even want to defuse it. She wanted it to exploded. Because with that explosion, Penelope’s wall would crumble to dust.</p><p> </p><p>Josie begrudgingly shrugged herself out of bed and started to get herself ready. Trying to focus on anything other then a certain green eyed girl. She showered, dressed and eat breakfast before graving her things and making her way to school. She has glad that her and Lizzie had their own cars. Lizzie always liked to get to school absurdly early which Josie just was not down for.</p><p> </p><p>It was a Thursday. The worst day of the week in Josie’s opinion. That might seem odd to most people Thursday was usually a nothing day. It wasn’t a day signalling the beginning or end of a week nor was it a weekend. But for Josie it held many things. It was the day her mother would forget to call even though it was the day she said she would. It was the day Lizzie always needed her most either because she didn’t know how to deal with missing their mom or because ‘it’s Friday tomorrow I need to prepare’, prepare for what exactly Josie never knew. It was the day her father would be out late drinking himself sick until she was forced to pick him up at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Thursday were long, tedious and often lonely. She had no one to share her hatred of Thursdays with. No one who saw her enough to see past the fake smile. No one that cared enough to noticed that she needed comfort too.</p><p> </p><p>Often she even forgot to care of herself. No one else did so why should she. She burned herself out taking care of Lizzie and her dad only to receive nothing in return.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a long breathe as she directed her car into a free park. The worst thing about Thursday’s was the anticipation of what’s to come. The day always started off slow and uneventful. She usually spent the entire day at school just waiting for the bell. For her it didn’t signal the end of the day but rather the beginning. Thursday’s almost felt like her own personal Groundhog Day.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Jo” Raphael spoke animatedly. He seemed to materialise out of nowhere and Josie almost jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey” She said with a tight smile. He had been hanging around her a lot since he had kissed her at the party but she was clear to him quite a few times that she wasn’t interested. She wasn’t sure if he was trying to form a friendship or was still holding out hope that she’d change her mind and want to date him. She prayed it was the former.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie had thought she’d become mad when she had said her and Raphael would be nothing but friends. Josie was confused as to why her sister was so invested in them too when the blonde twin herself not too long ago had a thing for him.</p><p> </p><p>“So I was thinking if your free we should go out tonight. Like go bowling or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Umm I can’t sorry I am busy Thursday nights.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s cool. What about tomorrow night?” He asked looking so hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Who else is coming? I can invited some of my friends and we can have a big group?”</p><p> </p><p>Raphael froze before seeming to find his courage to speak again, taking a deep breathe. “Oh Umm I hadn’t asked anyone else.” This time it was Josie’s turn to freeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Umm” Josie bit her lip nervously. <em>Was he asking me on a date? Was I not clear enough that I wasn’t interested? </em>These was a long pause that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Josie needed to clarify to situation. “Maybe you should… ask others I mean. You know it’s always more fun with a big group.” She offered, trying to word it as kindly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah… okay I’ll definitely do that.” Raphael stammered while rubbing the back of his head nervously.</p><p> </p><p>She really needed to escape the growing awkwardness, quickly grabbing what she needed out her lock and slamming it shut probably hard than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Great… I Uhh I should get to class. I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay bye Josie.” He told out desperately to her retreating form. She didn’t bothered looking back. She was too busy trying to get away from the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>She was so caught up in her own hast that had noticed someone right in front of her until she was colliding right into them. She dropped her books and instinctively moved to break her impending fall with her arms. Only, she didn’t fall. She was caught by the waist by a strong hand and another hand seizing her wits, pulling her flush against their body protectively.</p><p> </p><p>She blink her eyes open now realising she wasn’t going to go crashing down on the floor. But when she was meet with bright green eyes she wished she had.</p><p> </p><p>All of the people at this school and she had basically thrown herself at the one person she was trying to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful Jojo, I might not always be around to catch you when you fall.” Penelope rasped with a broad smirk paint clear on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Of all the things Penelope could have said and she went with that. God, Josie didn’t know if she wanted to roll her eyes or kiss the girl. Being mildly irritated yet haplessly enamoured by the raven haired girl was becoming a regular occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>Josie opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. She had no idea what to say. She didn’t know how to act around Penelope anymore. Josie knew she had no poker face. She was attracted to Penelope and she couldn’t hide that. But Penelope at this time was unavailable. It was awkward to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that words would not going to save her today she got herself steady again on her own feet and made a move to pull herself out of Penelope’s grip. Well she tried but the shorter girl seized her jacket to stop her and she held on her fits holding so tight her knuckles were going white.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you.” The raven haired girl whispered, her eyes downcast. It looked like it physically hurt the other girl to say the words. Like saying them only bought more pain. Perhaps saying them out loud was what made it all become too real.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, it become all a bit too much for the brunette. She didn’t what to do with Penelope’s confession. She didn’t trust that the girl meant. Couldn’t allow herself to see the clear longing plastered across Penelope’s face. Or perhaps she had seen it but chose instead to believe she had only imagined it.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope. Don’t.” Josie’s not sure if she meant for it to come out as harsh as it did. But she can’t help it. She can’t help letting the insecurities of rejection wash over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie I-“ Penelope tried again. But Josie was already walking away from her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t surprised when Penelope didn’t come after her.</p><p> </p><p>Thursday’s always sucked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day felt like it was stretching on for hours and hours until final the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>To signal the lunch break.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could it possible only just now be midday. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie huffed dramatically before making her way towards the music rooms. She always needed music to help her escape when the pressure she was under felt impossibly heavier.</p><p> </p><p>Music always seemed to ground her in a way nothing else could. It was a way for her to channel her emotions into something she was able to better understand. She somehow felt more in touch with herself when she was lost in the music.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed open the door already aiming for where she usually spent her time writing in the far left corning only to be stunned into complete shock at the site before her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope Mikaelson is sitting against the wall with her legs stretched out, with her sister straddling her hips, grinding urgently as Hope sucks on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“What the actually fuck?!” Josie is exclaiming before she even realises it herself. <em>What the fuck is going on?! </em></p><p> </p><p>Lizzie and Hope immediately stopped to Josie utter gratitude. She really didn’t need to see or hear what they were doing before she arrived any more than she already had. They both jumped to there feet looking like two deers caught in headlights before Lizzie noticed that it was her sister and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, hey!” Lizzie said, trying to play it cool.</p><p> </p><p>It was not fucking cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey? I walk in on you basically dry humping Hope and all I get is a hey?”</p><p> </p><p>To Lizzie’s credit, she only shrugged rather unaffected by Josie’s tone. Hope however so not doing as well. The girl looked like a fish out of water, her head looking between the two Saltzman twins utterly unsure what to do or say.</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys have been hooking up? Lizzie why didn’t you tell me?” Josie didn’t want it to come out sounding as accusatory as it did but she couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>She was jealous. Jealous of Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>It’s always Lizzie. They always chose Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>“Jo I didn’t keep it from you on purpose it’s just… complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jo we aren’t together. We are just messing around. It’s not that big of a deal.” Lizzie said not realising that her words made the auburn haired girl’s face fall.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if you are or aren’t. In fact I always knew there was something between you two. What I care about is that you two kept it from me. I tried for so long to reach out to you Hope and I get you needed time and space but I can’t help that I care about you. It hurt but I stayed away because I thought that was what you wanted. You were my best friend. I guess I just though I was yours too.” She wasn’t sure when but at some point tears had sprung to the corners of her eyes and unconscious started streaming down her face as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Jo, you were my best friend.” Hope said quietly want to reach out a hand to wipe away the brunette’s tears but also didn’t want to overstep.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it doesn’t feel like it.” Josie wiped away her tears trying to force them back. She didn’t want to be crying over this. “I should go. I’ll see you both later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jo don’t go.” Hope pleased reach and hand out. It was a mistake. Josie pulled her hand back as if Hope’s touch burned. The mikaelson girl’s face looking even more heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stay. I need time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that she walked out of the music room. The one place that gave her comfort. The only place that understood her pain and listened as she poured her heart out. She kept walking. Didn’t stop until she was no longer in the school. She done for today.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but feel stupid for being so worked up about this. She hadn’t realised how upset she was at Hope for pushing her away. Hadn’t realised how upset seeing the two of them together while she was left on the outside would make her.</p><p> </p><p>She had spent so much of her life caring for the ones she loved that she could no longer recognised her own feelings. Couldn’t recognise her own pain because no one else did. No one else saw her breaking save for the pen that inked the words into paper. Save for the melody spoken by the strum of the guitar.</p><p> </p><p>Thursday’s are the absolute worst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was 10:07pm when Josie finally got the call that her father was at the bar, drunk and that the bar had officially cut him off for the night. She wished they just didn’t serve him at all. But she supposed they had to run a business and he was there most loyal customer.</p><p> </p><p>She wished he loyalty extended to his duties as a father but no. It end just a swiftly as they last drop of whiskey did as it poured down his throat night after night. But Thursday’s, they were always the worst. The night he always took it too far.</p><p> </p><p>At this point Josie made her way to the pub on autopilot. She has been doing this every Thursday for well over a year. She drove, parked and pushed her way into the pub without so much as a thought. There’s not much to think about when it’s the same every time.</p><p> </p><p>But this time was not like every other time.</p><p> </p><p>Because there <em>she </em>was, sitting in a booth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penelope. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Penelope with her signature tight demon jeans and black leather jacket under a classic white tee. Her hair messy but in a way that made it seem perfectly styled. And her eyes. Always her eyes- and Josie really needed to get a grip before- too late. Penelope’s eyes flickered over to Josie as if she was aware the brunette’s eyes were on her. Or maybe Penelope’s eyes were just naturally draw to her. She wasn’t sure which she wished for more.</p><p> </p><p>She was so lost by the green eyes that held hers that she hadn’t realised those green eyes were coming closer. The sudden closeness overwhelmed her senses, making her dizzy. She could hardly breathe.  She didn’t care. She’d rather drown in the raven haired girl’s green eyes than breathe air.</p><p> </p><p>“Jojo, what are you doing here?” Penelope asked surprise evident in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Josie shot back. She really didn’t want to answer that question.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh I’m here with the team. We had an away game tonight a town over. Came here to celebrate.” The brunette glanced behind Penelope at her words. She was right. The team were all there joking around and laughing. Josie honestly hadn’t seen anyone but Penelope. She was almost embarrassed by how honed her focus was wholly on the shorter girl. She only even saw her in a crowed room too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right. I’m assuming you guys won. I’ll leave you to your celebrations.” Josie said quietly making a move to step around Penelope but the other girl reach and hand out tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been looking for you since lunch but you left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She asks. Tone still as cold as it was earlier today.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to talk. To… tell you I-“ Penelope cut herself off looking desperately around the bar. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t right now I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Josie honey!” A loud voice beams. Josie’s heart drops into her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. Not right now. Please!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Penelope’s head whipped towards the voice, seemingly ready to blow of whoever’s head it was for interrupting but her eyes widen when she realises who it is.</p><p> </p><p>Principal Saltzman.</p><p> </p><p>Josie father.</p><p> </p><p>He father is sitting slammed in a stool by the bar, barely keeping his own weight upright. He looks seconds how from toppling to the floor. Josie used to wish that he would and that maybe it would knock some sense into him when he realised how pathetic he looked. But she stop after witnessing him fall enough times know that it never changed anything in the end. He would fall, crawl and the next day he’d stand back up as if nothing happened only to fall again a week later.</p><p> </p><p>She even tried to catch in once. But his dead weight had toppled her right over and she had sprained her wrist. She had foolishly hoped he’d stop. He had looked so broken when she cried out in pain. But it wasn’t long before he was back clutching a bottle of whiskey like it was the only thing keeping him alive. She didn’t try catching him again.</p><p> </p><p>the sound of glass breaking carries through the noise of the bar. A few people pause and heads start turning to what Josie knows to already be true. Her dad with broken glass by his feet, poised to fall right on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I got to go.” Is all she offered Penelope before making her way over to Alaric.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad.” She bites out.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric looks up from the glass, “Hey, honey!” he grins at Josie, out-of-breath and eyes barely focused on his daughter, “I’m so sorry, the glass just slipped and I– I’ll clean it up.” His words are so slurred he barely sounds like he’s speaking English, and then he’s reaching down and attempting to pick up the glass.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Dad–” Josie gets in his way before he can cut himself, “No.” she hisses out.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric looks at her with a frown. “I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Josie. Let me help. I got a dust pan off the bar tender.” Penelope’s soft, kind voice cuts in as she bends down to start scraping up the shards of glass.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what to say just focuses her attention back on her father. He looks like absolute shit. “Dad, we should get you home.” She says, doing her best to keep the anger out of her tone, knowing full-well the smoother they get him out of here, the better.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word Jason, the bar keep swiftly moves around from behind the bar and helps Josie left him out of his seat and guides him towards the exit. She tries to ignore the curious stares and judgment eyes that follow them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you” she whippers to him as she always does and he returns as usual with a small nod and a quiet “not a problem” as they made their way outside and towards her car.</p><p> </p><p>Josie swifts her weight to unlock her car door to the back set but a soft, tan hand stops her. “Allow me.” Penelope offers and reaches for the door.</p><p> </p><p>Josie and Jason wrestle Alaric into the car despite the protecting mumbles coming from him before he passes out, head falling against the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again” Josie says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem.” He repeats before waving goodbye and heading back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope doesn’t say anything but she knows that the girl is still others. She can feel Penelope’s on her and she forces her own to remain anywhere else. Because of all the things she doesn’t need tonight, it’s judgment from Penelope Park.</p><p> </p><p>“I should get him home. “ she says still refusing to look at the raven haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help getting him inside.” Penelope asked tentatively. Josie was about to say no. Lizzie would usually come out and help her bring him inside. But Lizzie hadn’t come home tonight. She hasn’t seen her sister since there argument at school. She wouldn’t be able to get him inside on her own and she knew that.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie’s not home.” Is all she could muster to say. To Penelope’s credit she just gave a tight smile and nodded her head and moved towards the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>Josie let out a long breathe before making her way to the car herself. She still couldn’t look her in the eye. Chose instead to focus on the road. It stayed silent the entire drive home. It was silent as they both carried him into the house. It silent as they got him into his bed. It was silent as Josie took his shoes off and laid a bucket next to his bed on either side. It was silent as they step out into the living room after quietly shutting the door of her fathers room.</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t always be this way.” Josie says, and she doesn’t know why she feels the need to defend him. Why she cares what Penelope thinks. “He was a good dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nods. “I understand.” And she says it in a way that makes finally look at her. And she does see it. The understanding in her green eyes. Penelope hasn’t said much of anything about her own father but in that moment Josie knows. Knows that the same pain runs through them both.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here Penelope?” Because why is she her? Why is she helping her? Why does she look like she cares? Why does her green eyes see her? All she can think is why? Why? Why?</p><p> </p><p>Because no one ever cares. No one ever sees her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to be. I always want to be wherever you are.” And Penelope says this so casual almost like the words didn’t hold much meaning. And Josie knows this because this is what Penelope does. Speaks meaningful words hidden by a tone that to most people would come across as indifferent, bored even.</p><p> </p><p>But isn’t most people. She knows the significance they hold. Knows that the aloof tone is just a protective defensive. But she also was confused because they had hardly talked in the past few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“So what changed?” She asked firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been an idiot… I- I’m sorry.” Penelope starts not as successful at keep her voice as neutral this time. “I- look, I’m not good at this whole talk about feelings thing but I need to tell you that I’m done being an idiot. The past few weeks have been miserable without you. You- you just slotted right into my life so easily and you looked at me with your beautiful caring eyes. It made me freak out. I was so scared. I haven’t been with anyone since-“ Penelope abruptly cut herself off then, mouth shutting firmly like she hadn’t meant to say what she had just said. Josie watched her shaking hands run through her hair before she let out a long breathe. “I haven’t been with anyone in a long time. I didn’t know how to deal it all so I fucked it all up before I could even really have you so that it would hurt less. I’m sorry Jojo. I never wanted to hurt you.” Penelope took a deep breathe in and exhaled slowly her eyes focus anywhere but at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen hey. I understand and I’m not mad at you. I haven’t been since we talked in the library. It’s just been awkward and I couldn’t help but feel a little rejected. Couldn’t help but feel like I wasn’t enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jojo, baby- No please don’t ever think you aren’t enough. You will always be more than enough to me and I will never stop proving that to you. I’m so sorry for being the reason you ever doubted your worth. It will always be my biggest regret.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie is fall on crying now. Tears are streaming down her face and Penelope strides over to the speechless girl. She cups Josie’s face with her hands and wipes the tears rolling off the taller girl’s cheek with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Can- can you give me another chance Jojo. Please.” And the desperate plea in her voice breaks the brunette’s heart in a way she never thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have the words to convey that yes. <em>Yes! Of course I will you idiot. </em>Josie doesn’t need to use words she realises.</p><p> </p><p>Instead she lunges for a seizes the girls shirt, pulling her close and crashing their lips in a heated, desperate kiss. Josie heard Penelope gasp into the kiss and it only made Josie more encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>Every cell of her body heightened as their lips moved together. It was urgent and demanding for more, more and more. Their lips consumed each other as Penelope had a move to deepen the kiss, swiping her tongue across the brunette’s bottom lip and Josie opens for her without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s world exploded into fire as their tongues collided. She let out a soft whimper that she didn’t have time to be embarrassed about. All she could think was Penelope, Penelope, Penelope.</p><p> </p><p>Her already swollen lips trapped the raven haired girl’s bottom lip, letting her teeth nip slightly at it. Penelope let out a soft moan in response and Josie immediately smiled into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they had to pull after to breathe. There eyes meet in once again. The fire between them only seemed to burn brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“So should I take that as a yes?” Penelope asked, a small smirk on her kiss swollen lips.</p><p> </p><p>Josie would have rolled her eyes but instead she responded with a clear confident “yes” because she couldn’t see the doubt at the corner of the raven haired girls eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope smiled at her. A smile reserved only for her. It made Josie’s heart skip multiple bests.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay?” She asked with hopefully eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Jojo. I’ll always stay. For as long as you’ll allow me.” And Josie knew Penelope didn’t mean just about stay over tonight. It was a promise for whatever future lay ahead.</p><p> </p><p>So Josie smiled a toothy smile and pulls Penelope towards her room. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>she glances at the time on her phone. </p><p> </p><p>11:53</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Thursday’s aren’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think? </p><p>Is Josie and Penelope finally ready to let each other in and love or will more obstacles come between the two? </p><p>Like always comment your thoughts, feelings and what you think these two idiots may get up to next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to a series of Penelope being a soft, whipped hoe for Josie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all </p><p>Surprise! New chapter. This is just pure posie fluff with a dash of angst. I loved writing this chapter. I actually had more written but it was getting kinda long so I’ll save it for the next update. </p><p>Hope y’all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope was standing in Josie’s bedroom and she felt nervous. She realised that she hasn’t been in Josie’s room before. Hasn’t been to the girl’s house all together. The room was nice. Bigger than her own but not by much. Josie had papers all over her desk and a corner with a guitar, ukulele and keyboard. A few poster of bands and artists hung of the wall that was painted a light pale pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice room princess” Penelope teased and Josie flushed at the nickname. The raven haired girl noticed and saved that information for another time.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying ‘princess’ because of the pink walls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I?” She rose a brow and watched as the taller girl seemed to grow more flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope decided to give the girl a break by moving over to her desk. “Are these songs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah kinda. Some are just random words or phrases but a few are fully written lyrics.” The brunette spoke joining her at the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Would play me something… not now if you don’t want to but sometime soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t usually sing in front of people and some of the writing is personal you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. No pressure Jojo but I’ve heard you sing in the car and I know your good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” Josie whispered as she ducked her head bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to change out of these clothes and I’ll get you something to change into too.” Josie said walking over to her dresser and ruffling through her draw.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment she must find what she is looking for, throwing a pair or shorts and oversized t-shirt on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be in the bathroom. Feel free to get changed in here if you like.” Josie said before walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope picked up the shirt and groaned slightly. The shirt was big. It was probably slightly oversized on Josie so on her it will probably almost go down to her knees. It’s almost a dress.  Great.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly sent a text to her mom double checking it was cool she spent the night at Josie. Her mom replied with an unsurprising yes but Penelope rolled her eyes as she read her moms second message.</p><p> </p><p>Mom : Be safe and respectful. Consent is a priority for both of you.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope : Ma come on we are just going to sleep but I know.</p><p> </p><p>After that she stripped out of her jacket, shirt and jeans. She was just putting the shorts up around her waist when she heard Josie walked back in the room. Penelope’s exposed back was facing The brunette. They both froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Pen sorry I thought you’d be dres-“ Josie started to explain but came to an abrupt holt when she noticed the scars the covered a large proportion of the right side of her back.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope knew she saw them. You would have to be blind not to. As quick as she could grabbed the shirt and through it on but once it was on she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t turn around a face the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen…” Josie came up from behind and gently wrapped her arms around Penelope’s waist. She sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the action.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope let out a long sigh. She didn’t know what to do here. Her first instinct was to definitely not say anything. She didn’t need to see the pity on Josie’s face. She promised to be more open but she wasn’t sure if she was quite ready to talk about how she got those scars. Or rather who gave her them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing. It was just an accident when I was a younger. I fell onto a glass coffee table and it shattered. Lots of glass cuts.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a total lie. That is technically true. It just wasn’t an accident. And she didn’t fall. She was smashed into it. And she also maybe broke a few ribs. But Josie doesn’t need to know all that.</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t look like she fully believed her but she didn’t push the matter any further. Instead the kept her arms locked around Penelope and started leaving small kisses down  her neck. The raven haired girl let out a content hum. She could get used to this.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s left hand moved under her shirt but the taller girl’s hand stopped before teaching her stomach “Is this okay?” The brunette whispered so close to her ear a shiver when down her down spin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” She breathed out. She was surprised she even managed to get the single word out.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s continued her path of kiss down her neck but now her hand was drawing small patterns on abdomen. Penelope’s breathing hitched a little. She felt warm and safe.</p><p> </p><p>Her head tilts to give Josie move access to her neck and in response Josie moves her hand up ever so slightly. The shorter girl has to fight everything in her to swallow a surely embarrassing moan that tried to escape through her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She is trying her hardest to get a grip on herself but the brunette’s fingers and mouth are doing things to her that are causing her brain to short circuit. She is used to having the upper hand in these situations but right now she can’t think clearly enough to gain it back.</p><p> </p><p>She makes a move to turn around a face the other girl and starts pushing her backwards until the brunette’s back is hitting her own bedroom door behind her. She can’t get enough of the taller girl. Never wants to.</p><p> </p><p>She brings her lips to Josie’s in a feather light kiss but it only takes a moment before the brunette is deepening it. Josie taking her bottom lip between her teeth a bit down hard enough to cause a low moan to escape out her lips. She would be embarrassed at that if she wasn’t so preoccupied with running her hands all over Josie’s skin, her hands slipping under the girl’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“ tu es tellement belle” Penelope murmured against the brunette’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Josie asks pulling back. </p><p> </p><p>“It means ‘You are so beautiful’ in French.”</p><p> </p><p>“You speak French?” Josie looked at her shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and Indonesian and German.”</p><p> </p><p>“Impressive.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope just hummed in response, moving her lips down the taller girls neck. Josie angled her head to the side to give her better access and in response she bit down slightly before running her tongue over the small hurt. Josie let out her own needy moan. Penelope felt her whole body react to sound as a shot of arousal rushed through her.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to hear those sounds again. For the rest of her life. She’d do all she can to continue coaxing those delicious sounds out of the brown eyed girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen…” Josie breathed out, her voice hoarse and  desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Jo? Tell me.” Penelope husked low, her lips brushing against the taller girls ear. She will not admit our loud the she had to stand slightly on her toes to reach up. That’s just too embarrassing. She’s glad Josie is too destructed to notice that.</p><p> </p><p>“We- we shouldn’t rush this right? And today has been a long day.” Josie voices, her tone steadier than before. Penelope just cups her face and smiles</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, we shouldn’t rush into it and it’s pretty late, we also have school tomorrow. I- I care about you… a lot and I don’t want to mess this up.” Penelope doesn’t shy away from keeping eye contact with Josie. She wants the girl to know how much she means what she is saying  </p><p> </p><p>“I care a lot about you too Pen” Josie response softly, a sweet smile on her face. She grabs Penelope’s hand that is still cupping the brunette’s face. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie keeps hold of her hand as she lead her towards the bed. The raven haired girl tries to ignored the swirling in her stomach at the feeling of Josie’s hand in hers. It felt so nice.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately the taller girl let go of her hand to get yourself into her bed and under the covers. After a moment, she  awkwardly climbs in on the other side, leaving a gap between the two. She didn’t want to initiate contact that the brunette wasn’t comfortable with.</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as Josie turned her lap off she is shifting her weight closer to Penelope. “I like cuddling is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Jojo” and all her worries and anxiety has floated away “but I’m the big spoon” She adds while turning around to wrap her arms around the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen. Your shorter than me.” Josie huffs</p><p> </p><p>“She got to sleep”</p><p> </p><p>Josie just sighs and burrows herself further into Penelope’s embrace. They both let it a content hum. Penelope usually has a lot of trouble getting to sleep but tonight, the sounds of Josie’s breathing lull her to sleep quicker than she thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>She feels safe.</p><p> </p><p>She feels cared for.</p><p> </p><p>She feels at home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope walked through the corridor with one particular destination in mind. And when she found her target she smiled to herself, preceding to grab Hope Mikaelson by the shirt and swiftly push her against the lockers. Hard. She had a very big bone to pick with this girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Mikaelson” She grated darkly a wicked smiled on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope what the fuck?!” Hope shouted looking very confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time we had a little chat.” She continues ignoring Hope’s words and she watches as the auburn haired girl schools her features and now glares back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“First I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about you and Lizzie like come on Mikaelson. But that’s not the reason for chat. The reason I’m here is because I don’t like seeing Josie sad. You are one of the reason she is. You upset her when you shut her out and I guess it I do but I think it’s time you get over yourself and fix it. You are going to do whatever it is you have to do to make it up to Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple-“</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Because if you don’t I’ll hurt you. I don’t care who you are or what makes everyone at this school so scared of you. I’ll do it and I’ll make slow and very painful” Penelope threatens, voice dripping with venom and she thinks she has actually managed to scared the Mikaelson girl if only a little bit. A broad devilish smile spread across her face at the small win.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright. Geez calm down. I’ll talk to her I promise, just get of me Park.” Hope breathes out, rolling her eyes at Penelope’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen that’s enough. Let Hope go.” Josie interrupts with a hard glare at the raven haired girl, but there is amusement dancing in her eyes that causes Penelope to only smirk and look back at Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Jo let me have a little fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope.” Josie scolds. And Penelope can’t help how her body heats up. It’s not her fault that Josie is so damn sexy when she is using her full name in that tone. She also isn’t surprised when her hands instantly let go of the slightly shorter girl. She can’t say no to Josie.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” She grumbles but as Hope is moving out from between her and the lockers, Penelope narrows her eyes and puts a finger at her. “But you better do what I said or I will carry out my previous threat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope only rolls her eyes again but nods anyway. Penelope accepts that knowing that probably the most scared she’ll ever make the Mikaelson girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you Jo okay. We’ll talk soon I promise.” The auburn haired girl before hastily departing the two.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope laughs as she watches Hope scurry away but turns back around to face Josie who is giving her an unimpressed look. “Was that necessary?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of myself Penelope.” Josie reprimands, her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that but it was just so fun to scared Hope. Come on you know I’m right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. It was a little funny. But still, don’t go making a habit of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your wish is my command princess.” Against Penelope watches as Josie’s face flushes at the pet name. It’s cute and makes Penelope smile triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, you’re so annoying.” Josie grumbles bumping her shoulder with the shorter girls. “I gotta go to a cheer meeting. I’ll see you later okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie leaned in to give Penelope a kiss on the check before walking away and leaving the raven haired girl staring after her as if she held the world. Penelope sure believed she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo Peez, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Mg asks from beside her. She hadn’t realised he was even there. When did he get there?</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your face. It just look so… happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Watching Josie yeah I could see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. What do you want Milton?” She muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed about being caught in her clear heart eyes. She will needs to get a hold of herself when it comes to Josie. She’s becoming a major sap.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna blow the last few class and smoke?”</p><p> </p><p>This has become a common accuracy between the two. At first Penelope objected to it. She didn’t want to take his stash but he always would say he didn’t mind and preferred not to smoke alone. So she agreed and now it’s become a sort of routine. She likes hanging with Mg a lot, he reminds her a lot of her brother if he would her age and it makes her miss him less. Plus his weed is good shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope was sitting with Mg and Hope at the bowling alley and talking about comic nonsense until Josie arrived and she lost whatever it was they were talking about when her eyes landed on the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>She wore a yellow crop top that cut off right at her abdomen, revealing skin that looked so soft Penelope wanted to drag her tongue across it. Her jeans were tight and hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was left down and that always did something for Penelope. Maybe the idea of running her hands through it and giving the routes a little tug as she suc- Penelope groaned internally at the mental picture now etched into her brain and tried to clear it, taking a big gulp of from her drink. Hope looked at her amused as if she could read what was on the raven haired girl’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Josie breathed when she leaned in to greet Penelope with a kiss on the cheek. The contact made her skin heat up and she tried her best not to blush in front of everyone else. She really didn’t need that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey” she managed to reply back with a surprising steady voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Jo. You made it.” Raphael’s voice called out from behind from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell. Who invited this dickhead? Oh right it was his idea. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it seems like everyone did.” Josie said while leaning further into Josie. Penelope watched as Raphael’s eyes hardened when he saw that Josie was with Penelope and basically wrapped in the shorter girls arms.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope smiled haughtily up at him and it only grow when she saw his jaw tighten.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay now every is here let the game begin.” Mg shouted.</p><p> </p><p>For a while after that everything seemed to be going smoothly. Josie was mostly clinging to Penelope side and ignoring most of Raphael’s not so subtle advances. Penelope kissed Josie on the cheek when she scored a strike and laughed with her when she almost dropped a ball on Penelope foot.</p><p> </p><p>They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they hadn’t payed any attention to the growing irritation radiating off of Raphael.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you two together now or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope and Josie looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say. Were they together? Short answer, no not really but they kinda were in a way. It wasn’t anything exclusive but it was implied that that saw where they were heading to.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm kinda yeah.” Josie offers</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really.” Raphael raises a brow in question. “From the conversation Penelope and I had the other day I didn’t expect this.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope stiffened. No. Not this not right now. She thought he’d honestly cut his losses and back off once he realised Josie would date him no matter if she was there or not. She was wrong. So fucking wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when you threaten me to stay away from Josie?” Penelope cut in getting up from the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>“I was only hoping to protect Josie from you. You’re a danger to her and she should know who she is getting into bed with. She should know about the lives you’ve ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope clenched her fits so tightly, her fingernails were digging into her palm and almost to the waist point of drawing blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck this. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She tried tried to keep her cool, mainly for Josie but Raphael was making it very difficult and her patience was at an end. He was standing there with his stupid smug face and Penelope was moving before she even registered it herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking dead” Penelope seethed.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden weight of Mg’s body held Penelope back for all of five seconds. Mg may be strong but Penelope was beyond pissed and shrugged him off quickly. She ignored the warning from Hope and She almost socked Landon in the face when he tried to get in the front of her but when she got close enough Josie appeared in her line of vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope stop” Josie’s hand pushed slightly on her chest causing her advances to come to a holt. She saw Raphael’s amusement grow tenfold and she gritted her teeth. She was going to get to him and wipe that stupid look of his face one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>“Move” She said, voice low and cold. Her eyes were trained on Raphael who was standing there feigning innocence but she saw the flicker of nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Jojo Move” She repeated, sharper this time. The slight falter of Josie’s hand allowed the raven haired girl to side step the taller girl but Josie quickly recovered and grabbed Penelope’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing was laboured and she was becoming increasingly more mad with Josie and everyone in her way. Raphael deserved what was coming to him. Why is Josie trying to stop her?</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope” Josie huffed as her hands cupped the shorter girl’s face. “Look at me” She demanded but her tone was soft and Penelope had to work hard to keep her eyes focused on Raphael. Because she knew if she didn’t it’d be all over. She could feel Josie tug face down slightly, her thumb doing soothing motions that made her breathing slow down just slightly and then despite wanting to, her eyes moved and looked at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small frown on the taller girl’s lips but her eyes didn’t show any anger, just genuine concern. Concern for her. Penelope clenched and unclenched her jaw as she attempted to keep her anger fuelled and tried to look back at Raphael again but Josie forced her to keep her gaze. And just like that the anger was subsiding.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen stop… please.” And it was the tenderness of which Josie spoke that made the raven haired girl go completely still and comply. Penelope held her gaze and it was as if they was a silent battle going on between the two before Penelope sighed out a quiet “fine” and lowered her head.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seems to have relaxed knowing that Penelope is no longer attempting to beat up Raphael but no one still speaks. It’s now just awkward silence  No one knows that to say. Penelope doesn’t really give two fucks though because Josie is still holding her face and stocking her check. She kinda forgot everyone else was even there to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on let’s get out of here and get ice cream.” Josie suggests and Penelope isn’t really in the mood for words right now so she just nodded. She wished she didn’t though because now Josie is moving away to grab her bag and shoes and she has to suppress a whine at the lost as her face suddenly feels cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A whine. Really Penelope. Who have you become. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Josie is back and taking her hand in hers and now she can’t remember what she was previously thinking about.</p><p> </p><p>She just gives just a rare broad and lazy smile and let’s herself be pulled along to wherever the doe eyed girl wants to take her. Where did she say they were going again? Ice cream was it? Penelope couldn’t remember anymore.</p><p> </p><p>They walked hand in hand until they reach the smiled pallor. They hasn’t spoken much. Penelope wasn’t sure what to say and Raphael’s words were lingering in her head more than she would like to admit. She didn’t want to let him get to her but she was growing paranoid that perhaps he will make good on his treats.</p><p> </p><p>“What ice cream do you want?” Josie asks once they step inside the small space of the shop. Penelope hadn’t even realised they were inside, her growing anxiety about earlier washing over her and apparently clouding her observation skills.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Uhh…” she quickly scans the options and she beams, he eyes lighting up when she finds a flavour she knows she’ll love. “I’ll take the triple choc chip fudge with chocolate sauce on top.” Josie give her a look that seems to say ‘you’re so cute’ and Penelope just continues to beam excitedly. She can’t help it. She just loves chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>Josie moves to order and once again pays despite Penelope’s protest that she could pay for them. Josie just ignored her and pays anyway. Penelope is slightly revealed because she really wasn’t sure if she could afford it actually but she’s too proud to admit that and she always feels guilty when the brunette pays for stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Money is something that Penelope would never care about having. She has had it and her life wasn’t that great when she had it. Now she doesn’t have as much and life is… mostly better. Money doesn’t by happiness but it does help.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother does the best she can but she works so much and Penelope can only work on weekends. It’s hard but it could be a lot worse. Penelope can see how tired her mom is though and it hurts looking at her sometimes. Makes her feel guilty. She help but feel like it’s all her fault that their family broke and is now struggle so badly.</p><p> </p><p>She was the reason he stopped loving them.  </p><p> </p><p>If she hadn’t been such a disappointment maybe he would have stayed.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed her thought to the back of her mind when she sore Josie walking back towards where Penelope had found a seat for them.  The raven haired girl ignored the way a smile pulled at her lips when Josie slid into the seat next to her instead of opposite. She let her hand rest on the brunette’s thigh while the other leaned on the table and used a spoon to dip into her ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>There sat eating their ice cream  quietly, Penelope happy to keep it that way as she brushed her thumb back and forth over the girl's denim clad knee. But Josie apparently was ready to talk and nudged Penelope’s shoulder with hers. “So do you wanna tell me what that thing with Raf was about?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Penelope sighed. She really didn’t. “It was nothing. I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up I’ve it. It’s fine and won’t happen again.” Penelope said voice level, her eyes focused on her ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Josie stared at her for a long moment before shaking her head. “Pen I’m mad at you for wanting to hit him. I kinda did to. What he said was shitty. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked at her then, head shooting up abruptly. She let out a quiet “Oh” and blinked a couple times in confusion. Josie wasn’t mad? Josie was worried? About her?</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you look so surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I- I just forgot sometimes I guess”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you care about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I care about you Pen. It’s easier to care about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be the first the think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true Pen. Your mother and brother would most definitely agree with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope gave her a soft smiled but didn’t say anything in response. She was hoping that the conversation could end there.</p><p> </p><p>When she noticed Josie was slightly distracted by wiping up some ice cream running down the side of her cup she took the opportunity to steal some of Josie ice cream for herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, That’s mine!” Josie shrieked batting her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Jojo sharing is caring. You can try some one mine”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine” Josie conceded, handing over her ice cream and taking Penelope’s. She took a small bit and instantly scrunched up her face. Penelope thought she look adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like it?”  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright it’s just a lot. Too rich”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re talking nonsense. It’s amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know of a way to make it taste better though.”</p><p> </p><p>Long fingers pressed against the underside of Penelope’s chin, tilting her head up to meet Josie’s gaze. The brunette used her finger to sweep a small amount of the chocolate ice cream over the raven haired girl’s lips and before Penelope could make a comment about it, Josie leaned in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips parted at the first lick from Josie’s tongue and she felt herself beginning to melt into the kiss only for it to break shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely tastes better.” Josie said before leaning back in her chair, a wide, shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Penelope sat there, staring dumb at the brunette for a long than she cared to admit.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I really just fall for that.” She whispered to herself but it must have been loud enough for Josie to hear too because she started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure did Pen.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ice cream scene was my favourite to write. I love writing Penelope being a total sip for Josie. </p><p>Sure she’s a top but my Penelope WILL bottom for Josie. Girl can switch, don’t fight me on that. </p><p>Always Raphael? Is he finally going to leave it alone or keep cussing more problems.</p><p>As always comment your thoughts and feelings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>